


If I can't respect the law, I can at least respect you

by Tina_1112



Category: Bones (TV), The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baddas Clarke, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Doctor Clarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Bellamy, Investigations, M/M, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Minor Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Mutual Pining, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Sassy Raven, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_1112/pseuds/Tina_1112
Summary: Clarke Griffin,  famous forensic anthropologist and sometimes even forensic artist, works in TonDC institute with her brilliant colleagues. She loves her job, studying and identifying ancient bones. Until one day, her boss Kane tells her that FBI has an offer, which could help both of the different worlds.That's how she met that arrogant FBI agent Bellamy Blake.Their relationship goes up and down, but their cooperation works wonderfully and the world is much safer.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CURRENTLY UNDER REPAIR





	1. The start of many togethers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So today I got this crazy idea, after finishing another fic from many, that I could try and write my own. I didn't see anywhere bones x the 100 crossovers. Booth and Bones are slow burns like Bellarke and they remind me so much of them ( they became canon at the end of the 6 season, so I have hope). Anyway, I tried my best, this is my first fic and for the first time here. on ao3.  
> Please give me some reaction in comments, love u all.  
> Btw. I hope that this will be at least half good like the rest of fic here, you talented creatures! <3

She was glad that Kane allowed her a trip to Mexico (two months, yay). Clarke kneě he would because that would mean Abby, her mother, would replace her in her job. Well, not exactly replace her because her mom might be the best surgeon and pathology expert, but she wasn‘t Clarke. Marcus and Abby have known each other for years, they didn't get along in the beginning. Later on, they formed a close friendship. They often made jokes, that Bellamy and Clarke will end up exactly the same, which both of them quickly denied. She was so sick of their bickering, that she gladly took an offer to go for a new found crypt in Mexico. She loved challenging him and making him angry, but she wanted some time for herself, a vacation. Yes, vacation for Griffin meant to dig ancient crypts and bones. But her journey was at its end and now she stood in Becca‘s airport, back in Polis with a skull in her bag ( which may or may not be illegally transported).

Just when she looked around for Raven, she saw her flashing that boy at information service.  
„Rae, is that your way of flying free ?“, she said loudly with a laugh.  
„Oh my god, there you are, finally babe, I missed your sorry ass,“ replied Raven, pleased with her response.  
„You love my sorry sassy ass though.“ was Clarke's response while hugging her  
„Of course I do, so how was that Mexico shit?“  
„Raven! And it was amazing, you know the history and spell of that place always amaze me.“ Clarke's eyes lit up like a kid during Christmas morning.  
„Ew, you sound like our nerdy agent Blake.“  
Raven smirked at her. „Don‘t even mention him, I had a vacation because of him and now I am ready to kick HIS sorry ass.“  
Clarke rolled her eyes, but she couldn't say she didn't look forward to their banter, well banter is a euphemism, but still. „Yeah, like you don‘t like his perfect ass in that tight suit, honey.“  
Raven made a Honka Honka gesture with her hands. „Oh, shut up. Yes, he maybe has a perfect ass and symmetric acromion with the flat abdomen, but he is such a bastard that even this can‘t save him.“  
„Couldn‘t you just say he is sexy.“  
It was Raven's to roll her eyes, her best friend made things so hard sometimes. „Noup, describing bodies and bones is my job.“

They walked for a few minutes until Clarke got suspicious of a man, who seemed to be following them. She quickly turned towards him and caught his wrist.  
„Sir, why are you following us?“  
Her hard eyes were boring into his. He took her wrist with the other hand to free himself and then took her left wrist. Clarke was prepared and kicked him, took again his hand and he fell on the ground. That was when the security showed up and it had to look bad, a woman standing above a man, clutching his hand. So she recovered herself and yelled that he attacked her first. The man looked up with a glare.  
„Miss, I am from Homeland Security." He said to Clarke, then he turned to the security. "Arrest her and you give me that bag,“ he said.  
„So, that is what this is about,“ she says and shows him her bag with the skull. He gives her handcuffs and takes her to some quiet room.

* * *

„Let's try it again, who you are and why do you have that skull,“ he asked. Clarke just grinned at him. They were in some small questioning room, fake mirror and all that. She sat opposite to the agent, smirking to herself that she took an agent down.   
„I already told you, I am Dr. Griffin and I am back from Mexico, where I was identifying Mayan remains“ Clarke was bored and didn't know what to do more. It's not she was lying. If he didn't believe her, that was on him.  
„Then, why don‘t you have any documents and papers to confirm that and also you illegally transported human skull and you attacked a Homeland Security officer“, just as the officer finished, that devil Blake appeared, leaning against the door frame with his famous smirk. Clarke felt her adrenalin rising. She locked her eyes with Bellamy and calmly said.  
„You shouldn‘t have attacked me if you weren‘t ready for one of my reaction.“, she replied with her own smirk. The officer looked where she was looking. He looked shocked.  
„Oh, special agent Blake, glad to see you again. What do you need,“ the officer said. Bellamy just smiled. “Good morning, sir. I am here to confirm her story. Unfortunately, princess here identifies bodies for us“ Bellamy confirmed and smirked at her again.  
„Don‘t call me that and I do more than that“ Clarke was offended by his ongoing nickname and his lousy description of her job.  
„Hah, yeah she also paints canvases. What a talented woman." He mocked her.  
„Okay, she is all yours“ officer Pike shook his head and shook his hand with Bellamy's.  
Bellamy looked at the skull on the table and took it with his hands.  
„I expected better souvenir for me, princess“ He knew her buttons and he missed getting her angry and her stubborn resistance. He would take every opportunity to get a ride out of her.  
„Stop, give it back and tell me why are you here.“ She didn't understand, how could he know, where she was. She was back barely for an hour and he already knew she was in trouble.  
„Well, you have quite the timing, Griffin. We have a crime to solve“ He took her suitcase and walked through the door. She didn‘t have to know, that he was secretly waiting for her at the airport.

The silence in the car was weird. She was back for two hours. She was tired and yet she is going to a crime scene with him to solve another crime. She looked at him, his jaw clenched. His mind probably wondering about the case. The determined and focused look suited him, she thought. Not like when his face was lit by a genuine smile from time to time (that was never directed at her) but he still looked handsome.

„If I couldn't even get home, can you at least tell me some intel ?“ she said, bored and still a little bit angry. She worked with him for almost six months and yet, he still doesn‘t include her much to the investigation, besides her identifying.  
„You and I both know, that you like an untouched and fresh scene, so FBI doesn‘t ruin the evidence,“ he said sarcastically. Then he saw the anger in her blue cold eyes and sighed.  
„Fine, this morning a girl named Charlotte found a dead body under benches of their high school football pitch. Monty and Jasper are already there, waiting for your orders, princess.“

Bellamy knows, how bossy she is and wonders, how she made herself the leader of their group of „squints“. Yes, she is good at her job, but sometimes harsh on her team even though they are her friends, not just colleagues.

„For you, I am Dr. Griffin or at least Clarke,“ she replied with low, warning voice.  
„Still throwing your education levels at everyone, how selfless“ He was getting angry now, how can she be so self-centered. Yeah, Dr. Griffin, better than everyone, above them all. Princess was just a funny nickname to tease her, but it suited her well.  
„I‘m the one with doctorate here.“ she knew, she was being childish, but no one will judge her just because she has done so well in school.  
„Well. I‘m the one with a gun here.“ he gestured to his waistband, where his gun was, eyes not leaving the road.  
„You are not the only one. I own one too, just because I don‘t have it here doesn‘t mean I can‘t use it.“ Well, she was right, she does have a gun and license and to be true, Bellamy found that kind of hot. Well, he found everything about her hot, but even that didn‘t save her horrible character.   
„Do I have to beg you to do your job, princess?" he asked, irritated.  
„Make me your partner, include me in the investigation, you know I can help beyond my job.“ He knew she could. She is smart and cunning and it would make sense, but he won‘t give it to her without a fight. Not only he would be directly responsible for her, but she would also have to take courses and tests to be approved.  
„You know the rules, Clarke. You need to be approved and be able to defend yourself and right now, you have an attack on officer on your file.“ It wasn't a lie. She could be his partner, but she had to be approved by FBI, which could be difficult.  
„Oh please, I was defending myself. He should have identified himself and you know I own a license to have a gun and I have training in self-defense.“ Her chest heaving with pride.  
„And those are the ones and only things I like about you. When they aren't used on me, you look hot when you are beating someone.“ he winked at her.

She truly sometimes didn‘t understand him. One time he argues with her so much and in one second, he flirts with her. It‘s not that she didn't like it (she will not admit that to him, of course) but it confused her

_**She remembers what Raven told her, just before Clarke left for her trip. Raven was in her apartment with a glass of whiskey. She looked at her and blurted out. „So sleep with him, ease the sexual tension“. Clarke almost choked on her own glass and raised an eyebrow._

_„What?!" She shouted, "If there is any tension, then it is a tension of wanting to chop others head off.“ She remembers the look on her friend's face. „Oh honey, please“. **_

He was attractive. The classic tall, dark and handsome, but hell would freeze before she would even consider sleeping with him. "Please" She batted her eyelashes.

„Fine, I will try, okay? But now, let‘s get to the business, we are almost there.“ he finished and turned the car to the scene, FBI and police cars everywhere.   
„Thank you.“ she almost silently whispered.

* * *

 

They parked beside a TonDC van, Raven‘s precious vehicle, that she cared about like her own child. Jasper waved at them, holding Clarke's scrubs and pants. Her friends know her too well. She saw the corpse right from where she stood. Yellow tapes everywhere, FBI and her team jumping around. Classic routine. Jasper and Monty analyzed everything around the body, took leftovers of clothes and pieces of evidence, insect and soil. These two are a good team, a chemist and engineer and both with abilities of entomologist and botanist. Nerdy, someone could say, if they saw them, but they are a necessary part of the team. Raven wasn't here yet, which meant she was already doing her magic on the computer, back in their Ark lab. Name, which Kane choose for their part of the institute.  
Her mom is also there, but judging by decomposition of the body, she had no reason to come.

Clarke jumped out of the car and headed to Jasper, but before she could take her clothing, Jasper caged her between his arms and one second later, Monty joined him, whispering something about doing a group hug without him.

„Finally, boss. We were worried,“ whisper-yelled Jasper into her ear with so wide and warm smile that instantly warmed her.  
„Pshh, don‘t Kane let to hear you or he will give me shit for the rest of my life,“ she was smiling. Maybe her job is a little bit morbid, but she has the best company with her and she tries to do good for the world, what is better than that?  
„Okay. He may be our boss, but you are the head of our team, Griffin,“ said Monty behind her, releasing her from his arms.  
„So, what do we got here?“ Clarke asked while putting her clothes on. Just as she started to go to the body, her mom appeared and hugged her too.  
„My baby is finally back. I almost lost my mind here,“ she said, smiling. Her mother is good, the best at her job, but she belongs to the hospital. That is common knowledge, but still, whenever Clarke needs and doesn‘t have Maya, her clever and promising intern, her mom will step in.  
„Mom!" She giggles. "Hello, how are you? We can have dinner today, but right now I need to work“ Clarke pulls back, gives her mom a warm smile and heads to the body.

She studied the body first, recording her voice while examining. Pelvis, she knows that it‘s a man, has full-grown bones and teeth, which meant he is older than 18. She immediately sees the broken ankle, so he probably fell here from the tribune, but it wasn‘t a big fall because he doesn‘t have any broken ribs or spine. Ossification indicated, that he was between 20 and 25 years old. She put on her gloves and examined closely vertebra c4. There was a cut from a very sharp knife, very precise. It must have hit the carotid artery. It was probably the cause of death. That was good, for starters. She gestured to her team the body is ready to be put in the van. 

„So? What do you have for me?“ Bellamy startled her. His attention on her scrunched eyebrows.  
„A little bit soon, don‘t you think?“ She said like she doesn‘t have a million information ready for him already.  
„Oh come on, we both know you have it almost figured it out,“ he smiled at her, one of his smiles, that is truly nice and hopefully truly meant.  
„It's a man, around 20-25 years old. He has a broken ankle, which could mean that he slipped or was pushed from the tribune, but not from the top. Cause of death is bleeding out, his throat was slit, but that would mean someone was prepared and have known this area well enough to prepare. The killer probably put a large plastic cover before the fall or he transported the body on it because there isn‘t enough blood for a cut like that. „

He looked at her, stunned and amazed. He knew she was good, but it always amazes him, even after half a year knowing her. B

„Oh Clarkey, you are killing it today. You are right, we found a piece of heavy plastic cover, probably for a bike. Also, by the type of bugs he was killed around three days go“ Jasper was a gift from heaven. He and Monty could tell exactly when someone was killed if there wasn't enough flesh and just by bugs or soil.

* * *

 

Bellamy wrote everything down in his little notebook. They, especially Clarke could be a huge pain in the ass, but their work was an incredible help for the FBI. He has got a lot of information to start this case, starting with questioning the little girl and people in her school. Tomorrow will Raven have an image of the victim and Bellamy will know his identity. Charlotte was now home with her parents. They did give permission to FBI. He could ask her some questions. He wasn't pleased with it, the kid must be scared, but he was good with kids. He has experience and not just because of his little sister Octavia.

He said his goodbyes and thanked the team. Then he drove to the house, where Charlotte lives. It wasn't a long way. He braced himself and got out of the car, preparing questions in his head. When the parents let him in, Charlotte was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. She looked shocked, but who can blame her. She is a little kid and she found a corpse today.

„Hi, little one, don‘t be scared. Everything is okay. I will just ask you some questions, okay?“ calmly, he looked at her and smiled, already seeing her calming down. She nodded.  
„Charlotte, can you tell me, if you saw someone around the pitch in last three days, someone suspicious?“ he asked, holding her gaze.  
„I don‘t think so, but on Friday, there was this big match with our enemy‘s school team. There were a lot of people and it was played in the evening, around 7. pm," she answered, chewing her lip. Bellamy decided that it was enough of information.  
„Okay, that's enough for now, Thank you, Charlotte“ he turned to her parents. They stood in the hallway, already waiting for him.  
„Agent Blake, do you know, who did that? We never had a murder here before, this is a friendly neighborhood. Our poor Charlotte already has nightmares and now this.“ said her mom with tears in her eyes.  
„Unfortunately I can‘t, even if I knew. I am sorry and I promise I will do everything in my power to solve this.“ he left with that statement, letting his partner, Miller, to finish it.

Miller was his partner for most of the cases. He is smart and has an idol in his dad. Bellamy likes him, he was like a brother. He was younger, but they started in FBI at the same time and became friends fast. This tough guy knew, how to do this job and is one of the greatest young agents FBI has.

For now, Bellamy had to wait, for permission to question people and employees in school and for the identity of the victim. He knew princess didn‘t eat since this morning and will not eat until dinner, so he stopped at FLAME for sandwiches and some soda. She was the brain of this operation and she should eat, so what. If there is something he knows about her, it's her dedication to her job, which beats every other aspect in her life, even eating. Going through the institute is like going through a maze. He stayed a little bit longer in the history section (like always), his favorite part, another benefit of this cooperation. He could easily go through the new entry that was made for better and faster entrance, but he couldn't resist. When he finally reached the Ark lab he caught a flash of blond in white lab coat standing on the huge square platform in the center of the lab. Her „office“. He could see the wheels in her head turning, her hair coming out from a bun on her head.

„Quite a view, right Blake?“ he almost jumped when Raven whispered into his ear. She looked quite pleased with herself, with the reaction she caused  
„Hello to you, Reyes.“ He spat back. Turning his focus back on the blond.

„Princess“ he shouted and saw her turning towards him. She looked confused and then her eyes found the bag in his right hand. A big smile covered her face. She got down to him. He saw her eyes sparkling. Griffin and food. She was so obsessed with food when she didn't"t forget to eat.

„Bellamy, you didn‘t have to bring me lunch,“ she said. her nostrils widening a bit at the beautiful smell.  
„Really? When did you last eat?“ he knew he had har and she did too. Her eyes turn towards the floor and she sighed.

„I thought so, let‘s go to your office and eat lunch.“ There were a few perks of being in cooperation with Bellamy Blake. When he wasn't the bane of her existance, he was her personal angel... on rare occasions.

„I have some other surprise for you,“ he told her between bites of his sandwich. She looked up at him, suspicious written all over her face. He grinned, taking another bite.  
„You could or could not to be almost officially my partner, but you still need to write the papers with questions and take a physical test and psych evaluation“ Clarke's her eyes were glowing.

„Indra allowed it almost only just for her own amusement. She said to me, she can‘t wait ‘till we kill each other and that she will take money from whoever wants to join a bet“ he started laughing at his own words, remembering his conversation with her earlier. Her classic stoic face when he told her erupted with a laugher, first one he has ever heard or seen since he worked there which was almost 4 years now.

 _**„Are you serious? Oh well, that's not a problem, if she passes all of the tests“ she finally said after she calmed down. „but you really want, how did you call them? Oh yeah, you really want one of the „ squints“ to be your partner, especially Griffin?“ he nodded and let her continue.“It could be fun, yeah okay, let her do the tests and we will see, I hope she passes and then I can make bets who will kill each other soon“ she said with a sly smile and then added “and Bellamy?“ she was serious again „Yes?“_  
_„Good choice“. **_

„Who can blame her, she could be right,“ is Clarke's immediate response.„So you took the papers with you?“ he nodded and pulled them from his bag.

He knew what kind of questions were there, he took a harder version himself when becoming an agent. He also will be watching her physical tests (because it‘s for his own calm, she could have to cover him and help him, so he has to see her body in action, right, right?) 


	2. 2. Fire wrapped in ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, past, and some action. Clarke being even more badass and finally Octavia. Be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter will give you a background for the characters, but also Clarke's tests for partnership finally. I am so happy with your response on the first chapter, you gave me a reason to continue :) Big thank you. I forget to mention that English is not my native language, which makes me even happier you liked it. And don't worry, next chapter will be all about Clarke+Bellamy and some big progress in the case ;)  
> Love you.  
> Ps. maybe the look of this chapter will be different, I am still new at this and kind of playing with the abilities :D

 They finished lunch and Bellamy glanced through her glass door to the lab bellow. He saw Jasper around several figurines, well just heads with necks and beside him was a table with many knives and tools. He picked one and started cutting the neck of the first head. It looked funny. Clarke turned her head to see what he was studying. Unimpressed, she just laughed

„Jasper and his methods, well I can‘t say it didn‘t help us sometimes, but now Raven has this super laser and scans the real cut, so she will have list of exact murder weapons in half an hour“ She chuckled just as Jasper pushed his goggles up to his head and started to examine the cuts.

Bellamy confused, still looking at Jasper and his wild cutting and slicing, responded: „So why is he doing it?“ Clarke laughed again, „Just wants to get Kane angry. Kane hates when the boys are experimenting and hates, even more, when it‘s helpful“

Bellamy shook his head and chuckled, „ And I thought you all were boring, now I  am starting to like their duo more and more“  His focus changes from the glass to the papers on the table, the real fun is about to start. Clarke watched his movements and straightened herself to show him she is ready.

”Why do you want to work for our department?“ Bellamy asks, reading the first question. Clarke is focused and preparing her answer carefully, she knows that Bellamy is recording because the first questions are quite long to answer.

"I already work for your department, but to answer your question. My mother always wanted me to be like her, to be a doctor, but that didn‘t fulfill me that much. So I made a compromise and you know the end, but then there was this opportunity to work with law and help make justice. I know you, agent Blake and whole FBI know the story of my father‘s case, his death. At the time he died, I made a promise to not just justify and find out what happened to him, but also prevent this end in other people‘s lives. So I want to help you with my abilities beyond my official work, to see and understand your work and to make the world safer, preferably with your help. " she finishes and smirks at him too.

Bellamy looks at her and is stunned. He, like she told, knows about the case of her dad, but this gives him another look at this woman in front of him. A woman, who likes her job and knows her strong sides and weak once. Who wants justice and is really interested in getting it, no matter if it is for her or someone else. Also, he sees her fire, her power, and her interest.

„What's your greatest weakness? „ This question was the one Bellamy personally wanted to know, he wants to know if she can acknowledge her weakness, but she surprises him yet again.  
  
“Sometimes I focus so much on the goal, that I forget to look on the road which leads to it. I can be uncompromising, but I am working on that.”

“Your supervisor gives you a direct order that you know is against department policy. What do you do? What if the order was against the law?” Clarke is thrown back by this question. It is known that there are some cases where the higher figures ordered some awful thing to do and when it was discovered the people justified themselves that they were just following an order.  
  
“I would try my superior to see the result of that order, to make him understand that it is not right, there could be another way, if even that couldn’t help then I would refuse”

Other questions were the ones, she expected. About her abilities, some of her mental health and physical health, some moral questions. An hour later it was complete. Clarke felt that she passed, her answers were careful but also true and straight.  
  
“Well done, Dr. Griffin, you will know your results soon and tomorrow you have a physical test in our department,” Bellamy says calmly, pretty sure this little pain in the ass will most likely be his new partner and he is very fine with it. He is even so sure that he will have to talk to Miller because he won’t be the only one enjoying his company anymore.

* * *

 **  
** By the time they finish, Maya appears and tells Clarke that bones are clean and ready, which means Clarke is about to bury herself in work in five minutes from now. Clarke has to bite her smile when she looks at Jasper, frozen in his spot, knife still in his hand, his eyes on Maya. These two idiots are obvious to the others interest. They maybe are very intelligent, but their stupidity is beyond the normal state. Whenever she tells them to make a move, their answer is similar.

 _*_ * _“Hey Jasper, stop this shit and just ask her out,” Clarke said to him on their Friday's free night._  
_“Well, we are colleagues, it isn’t allowed and also I don’t want to embarrass myself.”_  
_Clarke shook her head, “Jasper, you know our institute and you know Marcus, also Maya has her eyes on you”_  
_Clarke smiled to herself, took her drink on ex. Like she is the one to talk about relationships**_

Her first real relationship was with Finn, the boy she met the first year in college. Finn was charming and helped her heal after dad’s death. He was studying psychology and maybe he took her as a first patient, who knows, but he was nice and calming until Raven happened. It turned out that he had a long-term girlfriend with a long-distance relationship. He thought they were having a pause or even broke up until his beautiful and amazing girlfriend showed up in his dorm. Rae was angry at her for some time, she even still dated him after that fiasco, but then she couldn’t take it anymore, dumped his sorry ass and became Clarke’s best friend instead.  
  
The other one was with Lexa. She always knew she liked girls, but she even fell in love with one and hard. But she was commander of the navy and put her work first, after some time she reached for Clarke again and she let her back. They were beyond happy until Lexa was shot and died. It appeared that death had followed Clarke her whole life, now with her work even more. She stopped dating because of this and her lack of time, instead, she enjoyed friends with benefits state. One of her favorite ones was Niylah, bartender and natural healing product maker. The rest of them were just about being close to someone.

* * *

Clarke studies the skeleton. There isn’t much to tell. On acetabulum, she can see, that he had many times dislocated shoulder. He has a healed fracture of tibia and trauma in his lower spine. With the fact which Bellamy told her, she assumes he was player of one of the teams. She texts Bellamy and takes both of the skulls she has to Raven, her job, for now, is done. **  
**

“Hey Rae, I’m taking some job to you finally,” Clarke says with a grin, Raven is always glad to procrastinate but also loves working, just like her.  
“Great! I just finished some improvements in A.l.i.e and now I can test them” before Raven join the team and filled it with her magic, Clarke was drawing faces of the bodies skulls. She would just switch to her artist herself and saw the face immediately. Sometimes it was hard for her, especially drawing murdered people, with ancient ones she gave breath to the amazing history, face to the ones, who were there before, who were part of who they were now, but doing drawings of people who were killed was heartbreaking. Until Raven came with an idea, she knew that Clarke was able to do the drawings thanks to her anthropology knowledge, they just had to find the spots which made the feathers that made every face unique and it worked so well, that Clarke could stop drawing them.  
“Okay babe, have fun, I am done, so see you at home, roommate” Clarke put skulls on Raven’s table, waved at her and head finally home.

She has three hours of sleeping and relaxing then she has to prepare for dinner with her mom. Clarke loves their apartment. It is big enough for them both and they could still throw a party with at least 10 other people. Much improved than their first one, right after college. She takes shower and goes for a nap. Before she jumps in her bed she gets a text.

**Hotbutstilbastard Bellamy: Thanks, princess, working on it, be ready for tomorrow.  
**

She smiles at her phone,” oh Blake you have no idea how I will kill it tomorrow.” She pulls her covers to her chest and let the tiredness rolls over her.

* * *

When Bellamy played the “interview” to Clarke and showed the test to Indra, she was shocked. She knew the girl had fire and was more than another know-it-all genius, but her answers to the open questions were thoughtful and true. She happily joined Bellamy on the “Clarke approved” side. When she showed it to the highest head of their department in Polis, Roan, even he admired and confirmed that Clarke nailed it.  
  
Bellamy wasn’t afraid of Clarke not passing the physicals, but he was little worried about the part, where you have to shoot and there are many aspects and tricks which requires more than to shoot precisely. We will see tomorrow. He sat in his office, writing all information and evidence down. He was so focused on recapitulation he almost jumped at the sound of text his phone did.

**Princess: News: he was one of the football players, partner ;)**

 

He chuckles, responses and adds this to his notes. Today is almost over and he has dinner with O in one hour, so he has to get going. He is nervous because O said, she has something to tell him. He didn’t see her for three months, she was in navy again, but for the last time, she said. So what if she changed her mind? He is proud of her and proud that his police-army life was her dream, but he is always scared, the navy army is hard. He remembers how she was throwing punches in his box bag, back when he was freshly after high school and was deciding between taking care of his sister, going to college for history degree or going to an army. In the end, he chose his sister with promise, that he will join army later. History teaching future was taken away.

Octavia insists, that they will have home “family” dinner. Half an hour before she showed up Bellamy was almost done with the meal. She was in her classic after-army clothes, big leather jacket, tight white shirt and ripped black pants with many pockets and combat boots to all of it. She was smiling and lightening the room.

“Hey, big brother. You see I am alive, so what do we have for dinner?” says O looking behind his shoulder.  
“We have your favorite, I am finished, so you can set the table and the talk can begin,” he says, teasing her.  
Octavia set the table and they start eating. He sees his sister is nervous and his stomach twists. Octavia clears her throat and takes a sip of her glass of wine.  
“Don’t look so worried Bell, I did end my navy career, don’t worry. But there is something else I wanna tell you which, as I know you so well, will be worse for you than continuing in navy.” Oh no boy, just not another boy, no men, Bellamy thinks.  
“I met someone on Floukru Pacific base in Hawai, her name is Luna and she introduced me to Lincoln, human resource analyst in CIA and we are dating and his boss gave me a chance to start working, there too” she says in one breath, afraid that Bellamy would throw one of his tantrum “overprotective brother” bombs.  
Bellamy’s brain is working too slow, boyfriend, CIA, job... what? **  
**

“What?” He asks.  
“Bell, it would mean I could stay here, in Polis with you and Lincoln, CIA has one department just 1 hour from here and don’t worry I wouldn’t get some risky and high position, you are the one from our family, who is the youngest special agent in FBI in 40 years” he smiles, this actually make things perfect, his sister here, with him and safer than before. Lincoln, not Lincoln, he is glad, but little jealous that this man did what Bellamy was failing to do, get his sister under control.  
“41 years, but whatever. O that’s amazing, I was so worried but this is actually perfect, but you know the rules, I have to meet him” he says happily.

 **  
** After dinner, they watched Netflix and just talked about the future. Seeing his sister that happy and finally safe made his heart dance. She showed a picture of her with Lincoln. He looked about Bellamy’s age and was tattoed. Future will be funny, FBI and CIA in one family, that will be interesting. O once again had to assure him she won’t be in the terrain, at least for now. She will work in the building, doing paperwork and some other stuff.

“And Clarke approved him, so that's something,” says Octavia, playing another episode of Orange is the new black, her favorite.  
“Wait, what, when did Clarke had time to go on your base and also, when did you become friends?”  
He is confused, her sister didn’t like Clarke and they know her for six months, something is fishy here.

“Eh, we kind of became friends behind your back, she is awesome and I like her and to the first question, she had to choose flight transfer to Mexico and she picked one close to my base and Lincoln was there so...but she didn’t know we were already dating, so don’t be angry, she didn’t betray you” she says the end of sentence with a laugh.

* * *

 

“Honey, how was it in Mexico?” her mom asks just as they settle down on their table.  
“It was magical, you know I always love those trips and this one could reveal another piece to the Mayan history” Clarke is exciting, they will send some remains and artifacts to their institute, legally this time.  
“That sounds great” Abby is proud of her daughter.  
“And how about you, did something change here in the two months?” Clarke aks politely with a grin. Her mom exactly knows what she is aiming at with this question.  
“I was on dinner with Marcus” she pauses and sees her daughter frozen in a spot, “no, it’s not what you are thinking, we are close friends with history and we just had a dinner” yeah, just dinner mom, whatever.  
“Okay… how, how is he doing, I haven’t seen him today”  
“He supervise on the ball next week, I have an invitation for you here” she hands her the envelope.  
“Not again, another ball for rich donors and sponsors?” Clarke says with a disgust.  
Marcus just walks through the door of the restaurant, wearing a blazer and a tie.  
“Clarke, glad to see you are home again, and to answer your question, yes and you and your whole team are going, we need that money from them and the only thing they want in return is to rub elbows with a real scientist from time to time. “ that was unexpected. Kane in a tie, probably for dinner with us, another “just dinner”?  
“Ugh, fine and what are you doing here?” Clarke asks, already knowing what he is doing here.  
“Abby and I have to do a closure to her stand-in while you were gone” Marcus sits down to the table with them.  
“I will go then, mom thank you for dinner but tomorrow is a big day and we have another murder to solve” Clarke stands up, hugs her mom and goes home thinking about what is about to happen next on their “closure”.

Clarke and Bellamy went to sleep with many questions in their head. Tomorrow will change things. Butterfly effect. They don’t see the invisible connection already making its way towards them. String tieing them together. _Together._

* * *

 **  
** Clarke put on her clothes from FBI for the test. Black loose tank top and tight khaki cargo pants with combat boots. Holster for the gun on right leg. She feels powerful. This is what fits her. She never was what everyone expected from her, the sweet cute blonde, they wanted her to wear floral dresses, to be the daughter of respected Abigail and Jacob Griffin. No one saw the fire inside her, her desire, except her dad. Hell, she was expected to play with dolls and she played with a lighter or her mom’s scalpels. That was one of her powers, showing unexpected.

The first half of the test was like in some military training. Running and jumping through objects in her way. Climbing and crawling. She felt like Katy Perry in that song of hers, _part of me_. But It was necessary, Bellamy’s life could depend on it and hers too.  
**  
** The real physical part was done. Now was a time for the classic shooting one. Dark maze with not much lightning. Metal targets. She now wore a jacket, bulletproof vest with FBI printing and glasses. It started with loud sounds, smoke, and lighting like on some 80’disco.

 _“ Clarke Griffin, FBI! Hands where I can see them” shouts Clarke_  
_First target- child- not shoot._  
_“Get behind me, FBI”_  
_Second- robber with gun-shoot his right hand with gun._  
_Third- innocent woman- not shoot._  
_Four- an assassin with a bomb- shoot in the head._  
_Five- man with a gun- wait with a glass- not shoot._  
_From behind her – a man with a shotgun- shoot on the body._ **  
**

She finished with adrenaline filling her whole body. Bellamy stood behind a window, watching. He looked impressed. Beside him was Indra, his boss. Her face was stoic but her eyes were wide and fully open. Clarke felt good, really good. Shooting always made her feel amazing. Her dad brought her on shooting ranges, teaching her not just how to shoot, but how to release her emotions, just like her bullet released out.

“How did I do,” asks Clarke, smiling from one ear to another.  
“Great” Bellamy answers  
“Great what?” sheepishly asks Clarke  
“Good enough to have my back,” Bellamy says, trying to hide his happy smile with a smirk.  
“So I passed? I am officially your partner?”  
“Princess, you were so good that if you want to change your job, you can join the FBI as a true agent” nods Bellamy, grinning.  
“How would you rate me? Give me some rating “  
“The first one was good, but your time was average, eh I would say that you should blame your boobs” he pauses for another smirk,”but the shooting was really great, you got all points and plus ones for shooting the man with the handgun in hand, quick thinking, Griffin.”  
“Thank you, partner,” Clarke smiles.

* * *

 It was chance for Bellamy to see her like this. He was so turned on. He really tried to be professional, but he couldn't help himself. The Clarke he knew, the one always wearing scrubs and lab coats. He knew she was attractive, or could be if she wanted, like the one time he joined her group on Friday's night. She was wearing this dark blue dress, hugging her hourglass figure, and heels. But this fit her like her second skin, she looked so hot. Her breast bouncing when she jumped, her ass in cargo pants when she was climbing the high wall, it was too much for him. Then it came to shooting. She looked so focused and shoot good, he was surprised when she hit the man in hand, that was clever. She could shot him and still get points but that was smart and she earned even bonus points. That girl was fire wrapped in ice.

They had a late breakfast together in FLAME, they favorite bistro. After Clarke teasing was done, they started discussing the case. To their surprise, they didn’t even argue a lot.  
  
“You know what I don’t understand? How can a man in is his 20s play for a high school team?” Clarke asked him and this question was haunting him since the moment she sent the text yesterday.  
“Yeah, I was thinking the same. Either he wasn’t part of the team or he just played football in history” agreed on Bellamy.  
“I have a permission to go to the school to ask questions, so we will know” adds Bellamy  
“Raven should have his ID done today” nods Clarke.  
“You know you can officially come with me?” says Bellamy, looking her in eyes.  
“That quick? I would love to but today I have to do some work in the lab and I am more looking forward to the interrogation in the FBI room” says Clarke with a sly smile.  
“Someone can’t wait to roust suspects, right?” grins Bellamy  
“You bet your ass I can’t” Clarke just laughs to herself.

* * *

Just as Bellamy walked through the front door of Wallace’s high school Raven video-called.  
“What did you do with Clarke, she is all sunshine today” blurs out Raven.  
“Did you call me about the case or what?” snaps Bellamy.  
“Yesterday I finally got the face of our victim and run in through A.l.i.e...”  
“Raven, stop that nerdy talking and get to the point,” says Bellamy, annoyed.  
“Okay, okay our victim’s name is Ian Black, 23 years old, just got a degree in Physics, he was a former student in Sydney high school, the other team's school.”  
“That doesn’t make sense, anyway, thank you and I gotta goooo” Bellamy ends the call.  
  
First, he goes to the principal office. Dante Wallace, the principal, looks from his desk, a lawyer already by his side.

“Special agent Blake FBI, I am here to ask you a few questions”  
“Hello, agent Blake, Dante Wallace, what are your questions?”  
“There was a football play last Friday right?”  
“Yes” simply answers Dante.  
“The teams were full of high schoolers? “  
“Mostly, but this game was special, it was the anniversary of both schools, so the teams were half students or employees of schools or even former students” answers Dante.  
“There wasn’t anything unnatural that day ?”  
“Well, just classic bickering, arguing or little fights between our school and fans and theirs, nothing abnormal”  
“That would be enough for now, thank you for your time.”  
“Always”

Bellamy needs to get to the other school, there will be more answers for him. It makes sense now, anniversary football play, enemy’s schools, that will make a lot of suspects. In the car, he calls Clarke with this new information. It is almost hour drive, which he is grateful for because he needs to put today’s Clarke’s image down in his brain and put up the case instead. Long and lonely ride. Or maybe not? 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Catching the monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell is the killer? Clarke, being a not cop - cop. Bellamy struggling with the case. Will Clarke prove her non-scientist abilities? Let's see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry it took so long, I had to make it perfect, or tried to. :D Anyway, here we go. Thanks for your support and interest, you are the best :)  
> Love u.

He immediately saw her while parking his car. Clarke was leaning against her car, red rebooted Ford Mustang 1969. She was in a white blouse, blazer, black high-waisted wide leg pants and ankle boots. Her blue eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. He was wordless, but he couldn’t help himself and ...“You took it seriously I see, why this sudden change of clothes?” He teased.

“Oh, Blake, like you know what I normally wear, besides I need to fit in your world, is this deadly serious enough for FBI” she raised her sunglasses, looked at him and smirked.  
“So we are what now, Scully and Mulder?” sarcastically responded Bellamy.  
“No, we are better.” said seriously Clarke just with a little hint of a joke.  
“That I can agree with” smirked Bellamy. 

The school is huge, a little bigger than Wallace high school. Mecha high school. They are the same. Same lazy students, same size, same everything. What is the story behind the hatred? Is this some kind of Romeo and Julia story nowadays? Bellamy’s mind was working forward, making scenarios in his head. Yes, Clarke’s and her team expertise was a big plus and even bigger help, but this was his territory, read peoples characters, making theories, catching the killer.  
  
Like this late morning, they went to the principal office first. In the hallway, horny boys were hungrily looking at Clarke, and horny girls were checking Bellamy out. He heard one of the students say, “ Power couple, right?” and the others giggled. Bellamy just chuckled and pushed the door for Clarke.

“Agent Blake, Dr. Griffin, a pleasure to meet you,” says the principal, Anya Woods.  
“I see the rumors are spreading fast,” says Bellamy.  
“Internet is a big place and students have big mouths” she smiled.  
“What can you say me about  Ian Black ?”  
“He was our student, as a successful student with the degree, we invited him to our football team for the game” answered Anya.  
“Can you give me names of the players from your team?”  
“My secretary can give it to you,” says Anya, gesturing at her secretary.  
“Ms. Woods, why the hate behind your school and Wallace’s school?” asks Bellamy.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about”  
“Madam, your school, and sir Wallace’s school are the only ones that are still running in family. I also know your ancients had a big dispute with Wallace’s ancients. It appears that this hate still exists now” burst in conversation Clarke. Bellamy, amazed, gives her a questioning look.  
“I see, well I wouldn’t call it a hate in this century, but we both are quite competitive and our students too”  
“Okay, tell me was Ian good student, were there some troubles?”  
“It was almost five years ago, but fine. He was a talented and clever student, his grades were one of the best, but he was young delinquent, you could say, he was part of a crew, they didn’t do anything bad, just teenage boys angry at the world.”  
“Thank for your time, madam” politely ended this Bellamy.

“That was good, how did you know about it?” asks Bellamy after they left principal office.  
“Young boys got interested before you came, I didn’t have any badge to scare them from the beginning and they were talkative”  
“Hmm, clever. Maybe you are more than just a squint in a scrub” admits Bellamy.  
“Anyway, do you know something else?” he asks right away.  
“Not much, I don’t think some of them could do it, they didn’t even know him, just from the town or trophies in the hall,” says Clarke, while shaking her head.“I agree, I already talked to his parents, the crew Anya was talking about, they are still in touch, we should start there."

* * *

 

Bellamy let Miller and FBI do a meeting with all the five boys. It was slightly unusual, having the whole group, even though it wasn’t an interrogation, for now at least. Popular bad boy gang a long time ago was now sitting in one empty class.  
  
“Hello, gentlemen. I need you to answer me some of my questions.”  
“Are we in some trouble?” asked one with short blonde hair.  
“For now, not. How long have you know Ian?”  
“From the beginning of high school, almost all of us became friends right away” answered again the same boy.Liam.  
“I know the rumors, we were kids we did just normal roguery,” added he when he saw the look on Bellamy’s face.  
“When did you last saw him and this is a question for all of you” Bellamy glanced at the boy with a warning look.  
“I saw him just quickly after the game, just congratulated him and went home,” said a boy with black straight hair. David  
“I saw him the day before, I was out of the town at the time,” said a boy with brown, long hair. Jack.  
“I played with him the day, but I had to go to my girlfriend after the game” answered Thomas.  
“I had a quick beer with the team and then went home,” said Adam.  
“ and I showered with him after the game and that was it.” said finally Liam.  
“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t do your classic tradition” blurred out David.  
The boy, Liam, gave him a hard look. Bellamy looked at him and narrowed his eyes.  
“Fine, yeah we just sat on the pitch, almost everyone was already gone, drank beer and talked, like in high school after a game,” said Liam, shrugging a little.  
“That’s interesting, so you were with him and you are probably the last person who saw him before he died” acknowledged Bellamy.  
“Hey I didn’t kill him, he was my best friend.” defense himself Liam.  
“That would be enough for now, don’t leave the town,” said Bellamy, looking one after one in eyes. **  
**

Liam Stone, best friend, probably the one who saw Ian last. Definitely Bellamy’s first suspect.  
  
“You were quiet this time” declared Bellamy  
“I observed” Clarke simply told him.  
“And what do you think” Bellamy knew she had the same feeling about the boy, Liam.  
“It was weird that the one, Liam I think, didn’t tell us he was with him longer than any of them, he acted like some leader of the group at the start.”  
“I think Liam and Ian were heads of the crew, they were best friends” admitted Bellamy.  
“That makes sense, anyway I am satisfied and I will go back to the lab, Raven should have the weapon and Jasper with Monty maybe found something too, I will text you.”  
“I see, you are enjoying this double job, jumping from one to the other.” smiles Bellamy.  
“I sure am” smiles back Clarke.

* * *

Clarke liked it, hell she loved it. She finally found a compromise between her job and cop’s job. She was in two different worlds, which weren’t so different to her now. She was the connecting piece between them. And they fulfilled her finally. This even eased the anger at Bellamy, even though he still was an asshole, he was kind, funny and he did his job great. They were becoming friends and that was good, their bickering didn’t leave, but was more friendly, still heated but not to commit a murder, which would be funny, according to they were the best ones in solving them.  
At the time she walked in the lab, her friends were on her back.

  
“We found the murder weapon, it is a small sharp kitchen knife,” said Raven, booming with pride.  
“Good, how do you know it’s a kitchen knife?” asked little skeptical Clarke.  
“Jonty found particles in the cut, it was some basic dishwashing liquid”  
“Good job, something else? Wait, what, Jonty? “  
“Unfortunately no, no DNA, same dirt on his clothes like in the crime scene. And you know… I just hate saying hundred of times Jasper and Monty or Monty and Jasper, this is quicker.”  
“Well, thank you for your laziness, that’s great, Jaaasper we have a ship name,” said Monty, shouting.  
“Nevermind, our job is done, for now. We have a murder weapon and we identified the body, so you are free for now” Clarke laughed, it was a good idea, she also was getting tired of saying it. Jonty it is from now.  
“Thanks, boss” Jasper appeared behind Monty.  
“Jasper! Not again.” she laughed again, checking that Marcus wasn’t around the corner.

Princess: Hi, the murder weapon is a small sharp kitchen knife.  
JustBellamynow: Not good  
                           I mean good work but that doesn’t help us so much.  
Princess: I know :/

* * *

“Raven, what do you got” Bellamy was in his office, doing paperwork when Raven video-called on his laptop.  
“Hi, I know the murder weapon isn’t anything extra, but did you know Ian was dating the daughter of Anya, Tris Woods and also Liam Stone is currently working as Sous chef in that nobble restaurant, Alpha?” said Raven while putting a photo of Tris and Ian on his laptop.  
“Raven, you are awesome. Thanks, could you tell me something about that girl, Tris?”  
“She will finish high school next month, she attends her mother’s school obviously.“  
“I think I want some expensive steak now, good work,” tells her Bellamy.  
“I know” smirks Raven.  
  
Liam, working in the kitchen of a nobble restaurant, which possibly has the top knives for cooking. Anya, mother of a child who she wants to go to college, but boy appears in the way. Bellamy has now two suspects, one with a possible weapon and one with a possible motive. That’s enough for at least take them to FBI in a special interrogation room. Clarke will be pissed when he tells her she has to stay behind the “mirror”. He can deal with it later, now he has to tell this Indra, so she would give him the permission to do the interrogation.

After Indra allowed it, Bellamy was done for now. He just updated his notes and notes for FBI. Anya and then Liam will come tomorrow. At the evening Bellamy got home but was surprised by Octavia angrily pacing through his living room.  
  
“First, congratulation for having Clarke as a partner” she looked a little bit less angry, but then within seconds...  
“Second, did you put some agent of yours on Lincoln? What the hell!?” Oh shit, she knows, thought Bellamy.  
“Okay, you got me, but be happy, it made me slightly approve him” rolled his eyes, Bellamy. He saw the wheels turning in her head.  
“Fine that’s something, but it still doesn’t excuse you,” said O, looking calmer.  
“I am sorry O, really am, but this was the best way, I know you are grown up and I let him be, just needed some information, okay,” said Bellamy with his puppy eyes.“Mmm, you will go with us for dinner this week and apologize. We are good, but for an exchange, I need to hear how was Clarke doing this morning”  
  
It was embarrassing talking to O about Clarke. He had to stop himself so many times before blurting out something inappropriate. He basically just told her his rating Clarke wanted from him earlier. O was satisfied enough and was there for another hour. Bellamy was tired, early morning for the tests, all day getting information and then hurricane Octavia. He got in his pajamas, large blue T-shirt, and boxers. This day was long, like most of them were, still, he loved his job, even if it was stressful and heartbreaking. He did worse things in the army, things he will never forget, things which still haunts him from time to time. Now, he did good, better for the world. He asleep with an image of him and Clarke, side by side, doing their job, catching the monsters.

Clarke got back yesterday morning and things were moving fast, like most of the days. This was even faster. She finally was Bellamy’s partner and was included in the investigation. Her demons didn’t have a chance today, her sleep will be deep and full. And she was right, she didn’t see her dad’s face, she didn’t see Lexa getting shot, she didn’t see faces of people she identified. She asleep with an image of her and Bellamy, side by side, doing their job, catching the monsters.

* * *

“Why can’t I go with you?” just like he knew, Clarke was pissed.  
“Because this is different from yesterday and you were approved barely a day before” answered Bellamy, annoyed.  
“Bellamy, this was why we did that, so I could be there,” said Clarke with puppy eyes.  
“Princess, you should be glad you could be there with me yesterday, I had to push some buttons so the paperwork would be so quick, even agents wait for getting to work for a month”  
Clarke looked like she wanted to say something but then she changed her mind.  
“Can I be behind the mirror window?” she asked sadly.  
“Yes, that you can, I will also have ear-pods, so you can talk to me.” He looked at her, giving her a half smile.  
  
She watched Bellamy casually walk in. Anya was sitting in a chair behind a table. She looked nervous. Bellamy slide to his chair in front of Anya. He was holding a file with information and photo of Tris and Ian. He studied her for few seconds.

“Hello, Ms. Woods,” he said, still studying her.  
“Why I am here, I already told you everything.”  
Bellamy flips the file where the photo is and turns it so Anya could see it.  
“Did you know your daughter was dating Ian?” Bellamy said, leaning against his chair.  
“Yes, but my daughter would never harm him in any way.” declared Anya.  
“I am not thinking that your daughter killed him.” said calmly Bellamy, narrowing his eyes at Anya.  
“What? Agent Blake, I am a respected person. Yes, I didn’t like their relationship, he was older and Tris questioned her application on Harvard, but I wouldn't kill him, that would break Tris.”  
“Exactly, your daughter would be heartbroken and wouldn’t want to be here, she would pick a college far from here, something like your favorite Harvard,” said Bellamy with a sly smile.  
“Agent Blake, I am here because you wanted me and I didn’t even bring a lawyer,” said Anya, shaking her head.  
“Okay, let’s do something else. Were you on the game on Friday?”  
“Yes, I was.”  
“How long”  
“I stayed about 10 more minutes after the game and talked to Dante, we were just bickering a little and then I took Tris and we went to dinner. You can ask the restaurant about that.” Anya leaned her hands on the table.

“Very well, an alibi, how long did Tris and Ian know each other?”  
“He was babysitting her since she was 11 and he was 16. Ian ended when he graduated.”  
“Interesting, thank you for your time, Anya and you can go,” said Bellamy, gesturing at the door.  
“Anytime, agent Blake, I have nothing to hide,” said Anya, walking away.  
  
Anya Woods has an alibi and her daughter too. Liam will come in an hour and a half. Bellamy has to let Miller check the alibi and now he has a quest for Clarke. They have an hour to prepare for Liam. Clarke has to go to talk to at least two boys of the former crew. Bellamy will have to send FBI to Alpha to check the kitchen for missing knives or checked them for blood. They could do it after, but Liam could destroy the evidence.

* * *

Clarke was taken aback that Bellamy let her alone to go for information. She was slightly nervous, which was weird. This could be important and he sends her alone. Clarke could be manipulative and scary, but this felt different. Fortunately, she didn’t have to chase them, two of them were in a coffee shop. Clarke walked to them, an outfit similar to yesterday, except she now wore a pencil skirt. She took off her sunglasses and put them in her pocket on the blazer and sat down.  
  
“You don’t look like FBI agent,” said David.  
“That’s because I am not.” she smiled at them. Her plan would work, she wouldn’t be a hard ass, at least not from the beginning, she wouldn’t be a cop.  
“You had to trust Ian, loved him, he was your close friend, even with the distance,” she said sweetly.  
“Yeah, he was the head of our team, he was great,” said David with a sad smile.  
“I expect you know each other well, in the group,” said Clarke, slowly manipulating them.  
“We had a special bond, we knew each other better than anyone before college,” said Thomas.  
“Could you tell me how was the friendship between Ian and Liam?” they looked at each other, speaking without words. Clarke knew she had to push the buttons.  
“Ian, beloved son and amazing friend, that will be on his headstone. Young boy with future. You loved him, he was your friend, if there is anything you can say, do it for his sake.” said Clarke with pleading eyes. David looked at Thomas and gave him a nod.  
“Liam and Ian had a passionate friendship, I think he was always a little bit jealous of him. They bickered and then they made peace. They always were the core of our group. They” he paused, “They had a fight before the game, I didn’t hear much but it was about Tris.” said Thomas.  
“You know, Liam was for 4 years in foster care, Ms. Woods took him in. He was young, about 12 years old and he bonded with Tris, she was like his little sister he never had. He was with them until they found his grandfather when he was 16, but he was still guarding her.” said David with a sad smile.  
“Thank you, this is a big help, Ian would be proud,” said Clarke and give them money for their coffee.

* * *

 

Bellamy had everything he needed, Clarke did a great job, giving him a possible motive and Miller found a missing knife in the kitchen, a knife that Raven confirmed could likely be the murder weapon. He has to be careful, but now he can take him into custody. He gave Clarke a high five, she was great. He was worried it would be too quick and that she didn’t have the abilities to get information, but she did.  
  
Bellamy had already filled file, with papers of his foster care, a photo of Tris with Ian, a photo of a knife Raven made which was very similar to the missing one. He had his plan, how to push him.

Clarke watched him again, with Miller by her side. This time it was different. Bellamy again casually walked in but he slammed the file on a table before he sat down. He opened it with three main evidence, photos and document.

“Liam Stone, taken in care in 2007 by a lovely family. He was given a young sister. Did it make you jealous when Ian was babysitting her right after your grandfather took you home?” said Bellamy, with hard but also teasing voice.  
“You don’t have to answer,” said his lawyer.  
“Or maybe the later relationship got you angry,” said Bellamy showing the photo of them.  
“No, it didn’t”  
“We know you argued before the game about Tris,” said Bellamy.  
Liam sighed, “Yes we did, but Tris talked to me and I just accepted it, we made peace, I and Ian, like always and that was it” answered Liam, looking at a picture of him and Ian beside the picture of Ian and Tris. Bellamy took a deep breath and showed him a picture of the knife.  
“Do you recognize this?”  
“I know what you are thinking, yes this looks like our chef knife, “ said Liam.  
“You know the knife is missing ?”  
“No, I don’t, I had a 5-day vacation, I was there before the game and I know there wasn’t any missing knife, the stuff always do a check and wrote it down,” said Liam.  
“You can take the papers from Alpha, they have a strict protocol, controlling every day after closing, their meat, their food, their kitchen knives, everything.” said his lawyer.  
“We can, but for now, Liam Stone I take you into the custody.”  
“That won’t be for long, agent Blake, you don’t have a direct evidence, you have just possible motive and a possible missing murder weapon.” said his lawyer, smiling.  
“We will see,” said Bellamy while handcuffing Liam.

* * *

He was telling the truth, he had a vacation and the protocol said there were all the knives that night. The missing one was found somewhere in the kitchen and beside animal blood, there was nothing. Something is missing, something escaped them. Liam could be free in two days. Bellamy was confused, this should have been easy, they had a murder weapon and identity so fast. They had much information. Bellamy was the rest of the day in his office. Clarke was sad, seeing him like that. She got back to the lab, trying to see something more, something they had overlook.  
  
“Dr. Griffin, there isn’t anything else,” said Maya with watery eyes.  
“Maya, you know you can call me Clarke,” said Clarke with a half smile  
“There isn’t any other evidence, just the cut and the ankle, that’s true but maybe we overlooked something and I don’t mean just his remains” added Clarke.  
“Raven, did you look after everything, his former friends, his friends from college, his colleagues in a job?” shouted Clarke in the direction of Raven’s place.  
“I tried my best, but it’s FBI’s job” sighted Raven.

The next day wasn’t different. Tomorrow they will release Liam. Bellamy and Clarke had a silent lunch. He praised her for her work with David and Thomas. They were in a dead end. They were hopeless. They have solved harder cases, what was different in this. Hell, one time Clarke solved a crime just from 4 bones. Bellamy went to his office again and Clarke to the lab. She couldn’t do more. Instead, she buried herself in the work with the one Mayan body. She had to stop overthinking and this was the solution. Bellamy knew cases could last long to solve, but this appeared to be so easy, well it wasn’t. It wasn’t even week, why was Bellamy so pissed.

* * *

Liam was released on a bail. They had nothing new. The whole Clarke’s team was in the lab, Bellamy, and Kane too. Kane tried to calm Bellamy, telling him that it wasn’t even week, that some cases lasted even for years. Bellamy knew that, but he also knew that after he started working with Clarke and others their longest case was solved after a month.

Clarke was with Maya in her office. She had to repeat every injury, every fracture to Clarke with a definition of what caused them. Clarke was listening, thinking in her head, taking every information in her head. She could do this. She also took Maya’s notes home. Studying them again with a glass of wine in bed. Broken ankle - slipped or pushed, cut on the vertebra - knife, the cause of the death, dislocated shoulder-football in high school, healed fracture of tibia- the same, just like the trauma in his spine. Then she saw the latest notes in Maya’s notebook. Fracture of a nose and two ribs. Maya explained it could also be from the football. Clarke wasn’t sure, luckily she always took home x-rays of victims.

Injuries couldn’t be from football, they probably were from the time he graduated high school. Clarke's brain was working fast, what could cause it? A fight? Liam and Ian had argued a lot in high school, but they didn’t fight. Did he fell at the time? No, that wouldn’t explain the broken nose. Then it hit her, fractures had almost the same amount of strength, slightly circular. Airbag.

“Raven? Raven!” shouted Clarke while coming in their living room.

“Yeah, coming babe,” shouted Raven back.

Raven looked shocked, well not that much she knew Clarke and her post-work overthinking. Clarke was pacing in their living room, holding Ian’s x-rays and some notes.

“RAVEN did Ian had a driving license ?” asked Clarke, not even looking at her but at the x-rays.

“I think yes, he even got a car for his 16 birthday,” said Raven, confused.

“Could you right now look if he had a car accident when he was 18-19 years old?” said Clarke.

“Yes, I can hold on” Raven went to her room for her super laptop. When she returned, she sat on their sofa, typing something on the laptop. Clarke was biting her lip.

“He had, right after he finished high school.” she paused, “Clarke! There was one death, son of Bryan Hale, Charlotte’s father. She was also in the car.” said Raven, pissed at FBI that they didn’t find out.

“How could we overlook it? I know it is primary FBI’s job to find this stuff, but...” said Clarke.

“I know, Clarke I am sorry, I should have looked harder,” responded Raven.

“No, Rae, it is not your fault, your primary job isn’t looking in their lives.” reassured her Clarke.

Tomorrow's plan was clear. Bellamy and Clarke will talk to the father.

 


	4. The big step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the killer? Clarke and Bellamy finally going forward with their friendship/partnership. Action and tragedy.

They had a time, the parents were working until early afternoon. Clarke had a planned coffee with Octavia. She was excited, her friend will be finally home. Octavia was a fire. Clarke was too, but Octavia was sharp, she was a tough girl with many bad memories. Once she would let everyone in her life and then she would shut down. For almost seven months she had her in her life, Clarke had a feeling she knew her longer. Octavia trusted her and told her some deep parts of her life. Clarke did it too, she felt she could. Octavia gave her the same feeling like Bellamy, still, she couldn’t trust Bellamy that much to tell him her demons, even Octavia didn’t know it all.

“Hey, O. Did you order me too?” said Clarke, hugging her friend.  
“Finally Griffin, I am chasing you more than my brother” laughed Octavia.  
“Today isn’t about Bellamy, so talk, when you will start work and how is Lincoln doing?” smirked Clarke.  
“Unfortunately, Bellamy is part of the story too, you know I called you when I told him, well you know what he did?” said O getting a bit angry.  
“I have no idea” responded Clarke with a feeling that it wasn’t a good thing.  
“He put Miller on him. Miller! I know the guy for years and he just helped my brother to spy on my boyfriend” O bite her lower lip.  
“I can’t say I am shocked, it’s Bellamy” rolled her eyes Clarke with a smile.  
“I know, it’s just” she sighs, “I know you don’t know him so well, at least yet but...” O didn’t continue  
“It’s okay O, it will be okay, he will like him, it will just take a time”  
“You know you can trust him, open up to him. I know he annoys you but he is loyal and he likes you more than he admits to himself”  
“O… we already had this talk”  
“I just try to say that try to open up to somebody, somebody with something you are not completely certain you want them to know.” declared Octavia.  
Clarke clenched her jaw, but nodded,“Okay, enough of the advice. I will try. It’s a magic how fast you can turn from girl talk to deep talk”  
“Oh don’t worry, the deep talk is done and girl talk can begin,” said cheerfully O.

* * *

**  
** Clarke and Bellamy were discussing the next move. They had quite a time while driving to the house. It made sense, angry parents, likely the father, avenged his little son. He couldn’t to it back then, there wasn’t time. He saw him, back in the town and got an idea. It wasn’t an angry kill, just easy kill. They couldn’t make closure so fast, but theories helped.

“You think it could be that simple? A father avenging his dead son?” asked Clarke, switching between the radio station.  
“It could, I saw it often, “ answered Bellamy.  
“And he waited almost five years?” asked again Clarke.  
“You never forget the death of your son, he just keep living, for Charlotte and then he saw him and it clicked,” explained Bellamy.  
“I don’t know, but it’s all we have got,” said Clarke, shaking her head.  
“We will see” is all Bellamy said back.

They parked in front of the house. Clarke had her emergency bag. A bag full of gloves, special UV flashlight for bloodstains, plastic bags, magnifying glass, and other weird stuff. Just in case. They had a plan, Bellamy will talk and maybe even distract them, so Clarke could look around. They knocked on the door and Christine, the mother, let them in.

“Is something new Agent, did you caught the killer?” asked Christine.  
“Something like that” answered Bellamy.“Is your husband home too?” added Bellamy.  
“Yes, he will come in a minute.”  
“I am coming” shouted Bryan, the father.

Bellamy walked to a bookshelf, there was a photo of the family, with the son. Both parents were watching him. It was like Clarke even wasn’t there, which was the plan.  
“You know, retention of information is a crime?” said Bellamy, holding the frame with a picture.  
Christine bites her lower lip.  
“It is a traumatizing memory, agent Blake, it was an accident and Charlotte had problems with accepting it, she had nightmares about it, the one we told you about. We didn’t want her to remember” said Bryan. Meanwhile, Clarke slipped to a kitchen. She saw the knives immediately. Sharp and expensive, exposed on a magnetic holder.  
“Can I ask you were you at the game”  
“Yes, we were watching after Charlotte.”  
Clarke pulled out her flashlight and raised it on the knives. One after one, slowly.  
“I guess that then you went home and nobody saw you”  
“I don’t like what you are aiming with that, agent Blake,” said Bryan.  
“We are just talking, Mr. Hale, but if you feel uncertain we can take it to FBI and you can bring a lawyer.” casually said Bellamy.  
There was it, almost the last one of them. Bloodstain.  
“Bellamy?” shouted Clarke.

Bellamy glanced at Clarke, seeing what she saw.  
“Mom. Is something wrong” said Charlotte, going down the stairs.  
“No honey, go back to your room,” said Christine with a shaky voice.  
“That’s normal, my wife is cooking like a normal people, she cuts a meat with that knife,” said Bryan  
Clarke pulls out a tester, looking like a normal cotton stick, she wiped out the knife with it.  
“I don’t think so, sir, this is a human blood,” said Clarke, showing now pink colored cotton stick.  
“You know, we can take DNA even from cleaned weapons,” added she.  
Clarke saw his look gazing at Bellamy and Charlotte, frozen halfway through the stairs. He looked pensive for a few seconds, then his face hardened. Bellamy didn’t notice, but Clarke did.

“I killed him, I had to. He killed my son, “ confessed Bryan.  
Clarke pursed her lips tightly.  
“Ryan Hale,  I am arresting you for the murder of Ian Black, You have the right to remain silent.”  
Bellamy paused to bend him over a table and handcuffed him, “ Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of” Clarke went to him and whispered.” I don’t think it was him”  
“Clarke, he confessed”whispered Bellamy back. “law. You have the right to speak to an”  
“Stop, stop, he didn’t kill Ian. I did” shouted Charlotte.  
Bellamy looked up and Clarke clenched her jaw, biting a lip.  
“No, honey no,” said Bryan.  
“Oh my god,” said Christine, crying.

Everything after that was like in a fog. Clarke didn’t remember much. Now, she was sitting with Bellamy in FBI’ room. Charlotte in front of them in a chair, beside her, were her parents, lawyer and social worker. Clarke felt sick, she thinks that Bellamy too, but he was strong, he had to.

“Why, you killed someone Charlotte, ended his life,” said Clarke with a raised voice.  
“Clarke, Clarke!” said Bellamy, giving his hand over Clarke’s and squeezed.  
“Don’t be afraid Charlotte, I need you to tell me what happened,” said Bellamy calmly.  
Charlotte looked up at him with watery eyes.  
“Every night I saw it, Ian and my brother talking and then the crash, my brother’s face all covered in blood and then just Ian’s face. Then I woke up and saw his face again now when he was back. And the nightmare never ends” said Charlotte, crying.

 

 _**”Hey Charlotte, good to see you today here, you had grown up so much, is that your bike?” said Ian. standing from a bench._  
_“Why are you not at home, it’s quite late for you to be outside” added Ian._  
_“I can’t I would have to go to sleep and then I would have nightmares. I have them every night.”_  
_“Mmm,” said Ian, not knowing what to say._  
_“But...I think I found a way to make them stop.” declared Charlotte. Then she glanced at him, pull out the knife._  
_“I’m sorry” She pushed him back, jumped down and slit his throat. She was prepared, she saw it in her dreams, her brother advised her. He fell right on her plastic cover for her bike. But he was heavy for her, she just pulled him away from the cover, more under the tribune. Next Monday, they had a PE class outside, she knew they would find him, so she “found” him herself. **_

 

Charlotte rubbed her eyes, “It was easy, he was drunk.”

* * *

Bellamy drove Clarke home, it was done. The case they wanted to solve so much was solved. It didn’t matter the cost was high, they had to do it. It was the only choice. Charlotte was taken in Youth detention center, where they will care for her mental health. This case wasn’t about catching the monster, making the world safer. It was a tragedy. Clarke felt weak, yes she saw worse things in her life, but still, it was heartbreaking. Bellamy saw her dead eyes. She was looking from the window. Bellamy felt sad, he was prepared for this things, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be taken by it.

The drive was silent. Bellamy walked her to the apartment. Clarke unlocked her door and went in.  
Then she turned around and looked Bellamy in eyes.  
“Could..” she paused, “Could you come in? Raven isn’t home this night and I...”  
“It’s okay, princess,” he said, coming in.  
  
Clarke poured a whiskey into two glasses and sat down to Bellamy with them. He took it and drank. This was different from any other case. Clarke heard Octavia’s voice echoing in her head, “Open up, open up, open.” Clarke took a deep breath.  
“I was sixteen when my Dad died or at least disappeared. He is dead I know it, I can’t hope, it’s 8 years.I know my mom knows more, I blamed her for a while.” She looked at her hands. She felt Bellamy’s warm look, burning through her.  
“I met a boy, three years after that. He helped me. He was the first one I let in after dad...It turned out he had a loving girlfriend, Raven Reyes.” She laughed weakly. Bellamy was listening with wide eyes.  
“That’s how I met her, yeah. Then I met Lexa, you maybe knew her, or her name at least.” Clarke took a sip from her glass.  
“It was complicated, but we loved each other so much, Then she died. I saw her die, getting shot.To this day they still didn’t catch the bastard.” said Clarke, holding tears.  
“Death has followed me since I was young.” declared Clarke.  
Bellamy didn’t know what to do, Clarke never was this vulnerable. He knew some of the stuff from O, but this was different, hearing it from her.  
“That is why you are doing this? Because you couldn't find dad and Lexa’s killer?” asked Bellamy.  
“Yes, it is a big reason why, but not the only one. My dad, he always said I was meant to do good. He said I was stubborn like my mother. He was the first one who took me on my first shooting. He was an honorable man. Back then, he knew me better than anyone, better than myself.” finished Clarke.

“I was 18 when our mom died. It was one day before Christmas, I couldn’t tell O the truth on Christmas, instead, I told her she left. I found some presents under her bed. The next day, O got up from bed to a Christmas tree with presents and lights.” told her Bellamy.  
“O thought mom was back,” said Clarke, silently crying.  
Bellamy nodded, “She just expected to see her sitting there, she kind of lost it, she refused to open them until mom was back.”  
“I thought she didn’t think I was enough for a family. Next day I had to tell her.” Clarke took his hand in her lap and squeezed him.  
“She was in foster care for almost a year until I found a steady job. I thought she hated me for leaving her.”  
“No, Bellamy no. You didn’t leave her, you never did and she knows that” Clarke told him.

After a moment, Bellamy started to talking again.  
“You know, it’s like I said, modern Romeo and Juliet. Her brother. Matt, he attended Wallace high school too. Their friendship was keeping quiet. It’s crazy, right? Charlotte avenged his brother. It’s a tragedy **.”**

They just sat there in silence again. They didn’t see it like before. The string which was already there, the bond, tying even tighter than before. This was the real start of their partnership. They open up to the other, showed their vulnerability. They began to change slightly, affected by the other. They started to complete each other. This case, this night, even how horrible it appeared, was a big step forward.

* * *

Bellamy left at midnight. Clarke asleep quickly, she didn’t have dreams but also didn’t have nightmares. She woke up, feeling better. She had a text on her phone. It was from Bellamy.  
  
**Bellamy: Today, 7.pm, my apartment. Bring your group.**  
  
Clarke smiled, O was right. It helped her to trust Bellamy. He trusts her too. It meant for her so much, that he showed her his vulnerability for showing hers. She knew it was a big step forward. She texted him back and texted the others. Raven showed up just as Clarke finished making coffee.

“Hard night, right, “ said Raven, hugging her.  
“Yeah, it was. Bellamy invited us to his apartment today.”  
“Great, alcohol could be good.” weakly responded Raven.

The day was going fast. Marcus gave them a free day because of yesterday’s actions. She was looking forward to the invitation from Bellamy. Yesterday evening was special. Clarke could feel the bond starting to make. They need it, true partners know each other, trust each other. The night changed her view on Bellamy. She knew Bellamy was a strong and loving person, she saw it with Octavia or when he did his job. She also knew he could be an asshole, but yesterday she realized she is not the only one, who had build walls in front of her. They started to break each other's walls. Not much, just little crack here and there.  
  
Raven and Clarke drove to the building, where Bellamy had an apartment. This was something new. Bellamy never invited her, her group to hang out with him. They never hang out together, except the time he joined them to go in a bar, or the time, after two months of their shaky cooperation, they had that weird team building day. Clarke’s side was Kane, Jonty, Raven and even Maya. Bellamy’s side was Indra, Miller and some other fellas of FBI. It surprised her how Kane and Indra quickly fit together. It helped them, they were working like a real team from that time. It was the first step to Clarke’s and Bellamy’s friendship/partnership whatever.

* * *

Bellamy lived on the 5th floor. They knocked and O opened. She smiled at them with one of the rare genuine smiles of hers. Monty and Jasper were already there, drinking beers. By Jasper’s side was Maya. Clarke just smirked at Jasper and winked. Bellamy was in the kitchen. There were pizzas on the table, beers and small home bar. Bellamy turned to them and waved. Miller walked in from a bathroom and sat down to Monty. Monroe, a woman preparing to be an agent, which Bellamy took under his wings, sat on a chair with a glass of whiskey.

“As Bellamy told us because we were here on time” Jasper winked at Raven and Clarke, “this is like team building numero 2, but with alcohol and pizzas and tragical case.” at the end he threw at everyone a sad smile.  
“So Jasper and I made our special Moonshine and the fun can begin,” added Monty.  
“Oh hell, does Kane know about it?” said Raven.  
“Wait, Moonshine?” asked Bellamy, coming from the kitchen.  
“You want to explain it simply or…?” asked Monty, grinning.  
“I want it to explain like a normal human, not your jibber-jabber talking,” said Bellamy.  
“Okay, so Moonshine is our special alcohol made in our lab, which will be our new business hopefully,” said Monty.  
Clarke started to laugh,”You expect someone will voluntarily drink that?”  
“Hey, you like it too, maybe it burns a throat but you can’t stop drinking, and it will burn every bad bacteria,” said Jasper.  
“That I can agree on, when I had a running nose and coughed a little I just get a shot and then eat a soup and surprise next morning nothing,” said Raven laughing.

Monty poured Moonshine in glasses and hand them over  
“So I made Q&A for this and let’s begin,” said Monty.  
“I was worried we will do the high school never have I ever,” said Bellamy, grinning.  
“Before answering you take a sip of moonshine okay? First question, what would be your job if you didn’t choose the one you have now?.”  
Bellamy was first in the circle to answer.  
“I would probably be a boring history teacher in high school,” admitted Bellamy.  
“I would be a thief”, Miller made a sly smile,” which is funny because I ended up in FBI.”  
“Well, I would be a hacker,” said Monty, blushing because Miller looked at him, clearly amazed.  
“I would grow weed with Monty or be a cool chemical teacher, “ said Jasper.  
“I think I would be an environmental lawyer” admitted Maya, smiling at Jasper.  
“Ha! I would be in NASA right now, spacewalking, zero-g baby, zero-g,” said Raven with a smirk. Clarke bumped her shoulders with Raven’s.  
“I know I would end up like my mom or I would be a rebel and famous artist,” said Clarke.  
“Honey you already are a rebel artist,” said Raven.  
“I know but I mean that it would be my full-job you know, like to draw and paint and have a little gallery.”  
“I would be exactly where I am now,” said O  
“Very poetic, O,” said sarcastically Bellamy.  
“I agree with Octavia, I don’t know where else I would end up,” said Monroe.

It was a good idea. They were laughing and drinking, they knew something more about the other. From that time, they started to hang out more often. It strengthened their team and it deepened their starting friendship. When Clarke and Raven got home, they just chilled at their living room, watching Friends. Clarke realized they could be like them, expect the New York apartments but crime scenes and investigation instead. They complement each other. Every part, every human of their united team was indispensable. Clarke and Bellamy were the core. The example of two worlds patched together.

**Princess: Thank you for today, Bellamy.**

**Bellamy: :** **) Good idea, right? Goodnight princess.**

**Princess: Goodnight, Bellamy.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, today I had to give notes at the end(spoilers). I know a lot of you except that Charlotte will have a role here and she had ;). I liked her in the series and even though it was horrible I understood her motives.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it. It's a shorter chapter but don't worry, the next one will be looong and with a new case ;)  
> Love you and thanks for the amazing support :) <3


	5. A recognition between the lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her team attend the promised ball. There is a month without a murder but then again Bellamy appears with a new case. A case that will cost some tears from her best friend. And to lighten the mood, Clarke will train her skills with Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so hyped. The trailer is out. I am sorry I didn't upload anything earlier but this week was a mess. School and trailer cannot be in one week. 
> 
> Anyway here I am with a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy it. If you wanna make theories about the trailer I have tumblr account - tiny1112.  
> Love you <3

The banquet/ball was coming. Raven and Clarke took off to shop for the dresses. They didn’t want to go but it was the least they could do for it. Tomorrow evening they would have to dress up and act politely enough and intelligently enough. They didn’t talk about the last case, they never talked about them after so it wasn’t weird. They just did their original job and waited for Friday to come.  
  
It was getting darker and Clarke's team had to dress for the ball. The ball was in the institute, between historical and art part. Bellamy was in the lab too, he and FBI were taking evidence to tomorrow's trial on the last case before Charlotte. Luckily this time her team didn’t have to go to testify for the prosecution. Clarke had an amazing dress. It was a velvet midnight blue dress with an open back. The dress ended just above her knees. She walked from her office just as Bellamy was gesturing his technicians to take everything. He looked at her and...  
“You look nice. Better than nice. You look...” he paused, clearing his throat,” very...” he didn’t finish, what were the right words for someone you work with, is a big pain in the ass but is amazing, without ruining it with some incorrect word?  
“Thanks,” said Clarke.  
“You know, you could come with us, at least you could stay long in the history section than you stay normally” she smirked.  
Bellamy smiled warmly, how did she know? “I have a judge to convince and especially the jury,” he said.  
“but that won’t be a problem, I mean look at me,” he said jokingly.  
“Yeah, yeah so we can take the evidence back it that case, you will charm them and convince them even without it” she continued with the joke.  
Before they could continue in their little bubble Kane showed up.  
“Let’s not keep the limo waiting” shouted Kane, laughing.  
“Wait, you have a limo, like how long is it from the lab to the ball?” said Bellamy amused.  
“Well, 6 minutes through the end of the institute to the other, but there is a red carpet and shit, so...” said Raven behind them in a beautiful red dress.  
“And Indra should be there too, representing to the donors how successful our union is.” added Marcus,”Now come on, we have to go”.  
  
It was the classic boring banquet which Clarke had been on so many times in her life with her mom. She didn’t mind it, these people were practically paying her job. They have to do small talks about new discoveries, about their work an about their cooperation with FBI. What surprised Clarke, even though she knew it could be possible, was Indra in a dress. She looked great, still terrifying but feisty. Monty and Jasper were, for once, acting quite normal and Raven just drank many glasses of champagne. When it was over the group stayed at Clarke’s and Raven’s apartment.  
  
“Thank god this nonsense is just once a year,” said Raven, kicking her heels off.  
“I have to say that Indra looked good,” said Jasper.  
“Still badass and ready to shoot you between eyes, but good” added Monty.  
They collapsed on the folding sofa and turn the TV.  
“I can’t remember when we did this the last time, asleep together on your sofa,” said Monty.  
“Maybe because we always wake up with a stiff body,” said Raven, holding the controller.  
“So what if we taste some of our own medicine and laugh at how wrong they are doing it?” said Clarke with a smirk.  
“That’s a good idea, so NCIS or Hawai Five-O?” answered Raven, flipping through the shows.  
“What about Law and Order” suggested Jasper.  
“Eh just play something already,” said firmly, Monty.

* * *

There was a month without a case, without a murder. Clarke felt...well Clarke felt bored if she would be honest with herself. It wasn’t that she wished someone's life was taken away. She loved identifying the lost souls of world war I and II or remains with historical meaning, it was her job in the first place but she couldn’t shake the feeling how she felt when she and Bellamy were investigating. They still had occasional breakfasts or lunches in _their_ FLAME and they established they would have at least one Friday in a month for their group session.  
  
It was Saturday’s evening when it finally came. Clarke was at home, in her loose tank top without a bra and shorts, which were covered in stains of colors. She had a loose bun pinned with a brush. It was one of her many “alter-egos”. She had so many of them that she no more counted them as alter-egos but just parts of herself. She had this classical dark version when she enjoyed her old leather jacket and her favorite gun. Other versions were this artistic Clarke, working Clarke and like her friends said to her many times, the mom Clarke. It wasn’t pretending, she was all of that and more in one person, quite overwhelming.  
  
Bellamy knocked on her door late afternoon. She was expecting that Raven got finally back from her 3-day education trip to NASA, so she didn’t bother taking other clothes or something and stormed to the door still in her non-bra outfit. She opened the door and there was Bellamy in his classic suit. He gave her quick once over which he thought she didn’t notice.  
  
“Get dressed princess. We have a corpse” he said while going in. He didn’t miss how her eyes widened with excitement.  
“Eager to work with me?” teased Bellamy, still a bit thrown by her appearance.  
“Eager to work” corrected him, Clarke, rolling her eyes.  
“You wished a murder?” said Bellamy, not aware how stupid his joke was.  
“What!? How could I wish that someone life was stolen.” she snapped at him a little, yeah she wanted some thrill again but it didn’t mean she wanted someone dead.  
“Hey relax, I was joking” he apologized with warm eyes.  
  
Clarke walked to her room and just before slipping in she took off her shirt a little to early and without noticing she let Bellamy catch her bare back for a second. Bellamy just stood there, waiting while the action and feeling he had the last time he was there sank in. He watches the sofa, where they sat and drank and deep-talked. He thought he open up just because he didn’t know what else to say to her, but that wasn’t true. He wasn’t like that, it took longer for him to trust so he wouldn’t do it just as an exchange. He never opens up so fast to someone, hell he didn’t open up this much to anyone. It was terrifying how this girl did what no one could. Something in her triggered and unlocked him in a way no one ever did. It was like his mind went blank and his body, his mouth, his heart acted on its own.  
  
“What should I wore?” shouted Clarke from her room.  
“What? I wouldn’t take you to a crime scene for a date, princess” he shouted back, grinning.  
“Ugh, I mean if I need overalls and knee-boots or what,” she said annoyed, she had to push the idea of going to date with special agent Blake out of her head.  
He thought about that, saying yes would be funny.  
“No, just wear the normal stuff,” he said instead.

* * *

“So, what about the new case?”  
“What did you do before I came?”  
“Bellamy! Ugh fine. I was painting obviously, I love charcoal but from time to time I like to get dirtier.”  
Oh, Bellamy couldn’t let it go, dirtier, oh boy. He was an adult and it was stupid but he couldn’t help himself.  
“Dirty you say?” he winked at her from the driver seat and his famous smirk appealed on his face.  
“Come on, it’s just. It kind of release my stress. Sometimes with gun or punching bag” she looked at him with a hint of warning but smiled anyway ”and sometimes with a brush.”  
“You see, now I know something more about you,” he said, smiling warmly.  
“You know I would tell you right away about the case, but you need to see that for yourself” he added and laughed.  
  
He was right, it was hilarious (except the murder). They drove in one of the famous storage wars. There was even the show itself, cameras and everything. It would be a hell of an episode because this storage wasn’t just some normal storage units, they were bigger and belonged to an important people sometimes. It was like Silicon Valley in storage units.  
  
She jumped out of the car and headed to the yellow tape. It was a nice, clean storage. There were many mechanic parts, machines, and devices. She had a tight feeling in her stomach like she knew the place somehow but she quickly shook it off and began to work.  
  
  
It wasn’t a good look. The victim was basically a skeleton with a few hints of a dried flesh. His clothes were torn off, probably by rats when they tried to eat him. She put the biggest part of the flesh she could find for toxicology in a plastic bag. This remains belonged to a man, by the state of the body he could be there about a year. His skull structure showed he was half Asian probably. He was 45-50 years old. He had a fracture on os parietale, the back of the head, of an unknown object. It wasn’t like anything she saw by this day, no pipe, hammer, stick, fall or even golf club and nothing was similar to this fracture.  
  
“So? What do you have to say, princess?” Bellamy walked in just as Maya took the last picture of the place and remains.  
  
“It’s a man, around 45 to 50 years old. Do you see the blood centered here?” She pointed to the fracture of the skull. “That means he died of head injury, just one heavy hit with unfamiliar and yet unknown object. I would say he is half Asian.” finished Clarke.  
  
“Mmm… Okay, that’s good” admitted Bellamy.  
“Do you know who owned this storage unit? It is possible it could be the owner?” asked Clarke standing up.  
“We are working on it,” said Bellamy, already holding his famous small notepad in a hand.  
“Old-school, don’t you think” teased Clarke.  
“It’s practical and you don’t get to say anything with your dictaphone.” laughed Bellamy.  
“Well, I am done here and Maya will take the bones to the lab and get them cleaned.”  
“Poor girl, doing your job so you can do whatever you want” he laughed again.  
“It’s her job, she is my student and my intern.” defended herself Clarke.  
“So am I taking the vibe you are free for tonight?” asked Bellamy with a side smile.  
“Yeah”  
“FLAME?”  
She grinned and nodded “FLAME.”

* * *

"One big coffee for me” pleased Clarke.  
“As always, you have a case or what?” said Murphy, the best cook, and owner of the FLAME.  
“Clarke, you are not going to work through the night,” said Bellamy, shaking his head.  
“You bet I am,” said Clarke.  
“Princess, you won’t solve the murder in one night,” said Bellamy, trying to be reasonable with her.  
Clarke took her coffee with a drawn crown and smirked at Murphy.  
“Hey, how come I am always the bad one calling you princess but this one here” he points at Murphy, “can draw a crown on your cup and gets away with that” he tried to sound hurt but he couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Love ya too, Blake” responded Murphy.  
Murphy headed back to the kitchen, he knew they liked their meal directly from him.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I know how you dry the new coffee machine in your office” Clarke winked at him.  
He shot her a glare but his lips turned into a smile.  
Clarke phone buzzed and Bellamy knew what was coming.  
“I gotta go, I will text you if we found something” she smiled apologetically.  
She grabbed her coffee and stole him one of Murphy’s famous cheese fries.  
  
  
**Maya: Bones are cleaned, Dr. Griffin.**  
**Me: Thank you, be there in 20.**  
  
  
She got there past 7.pm and her team was already there, she could always count on them. She moved to the table, where the bones laid perfectly in their order. Maya stood there waiting for her.  
  
“Good work, Maya” Clarke assured her.  
“We should get Raven the skull for a picture and teeth scanning,” replied Maya.  
Raven went to them but stopped. She froze on the spot, looking at the skull with focused eyes. She saw him. She knew exactly who he was. That couldn’t be true, No, it couldn’t!  
  
“Rae, what is it?” asked Clarke, confused about her friends face.  
“I have I.D’d the victim”  
“Raven, that is impossible”  
“Sweety, I had done hundreds of these reconstructions. The depressed glabella, wide nasal aperture, soft epicanthus… He is Jacapo Sinclair.” stated Raven with watery eyes.  
“Oh, no!” said Clarke with a sad smile.  
Jacapo Sinclair was Raven’s mentor, she basically knew him since her teenage years. She was picked from hundreds of another people to attend his workshop. He made her who she is now, gave her the right passion and a chance. When she transferred to Clarke’s college her classes were mostly with him. He was the one who gave her recommendation for future jobs. Clarke knew him too. He always said she was special in her own way but she shouldn’t touch any electronics and then he laughed so much that it made Clarke laughed hard too.  
  
She took a deep breath, “Raven, I believe you but...”  
“I know we need evidence, real identity, don’t worry I won’t go to sleep today either,” said Raven, taking the skull back to her room.  
  
She has to call Bellamy to ask if Raven could work on it even if she knew the victim. She couldn’t be a suspect.

“Clarke, something new?” asked Bellamy through her phone.  
“Bellamy, if someone of our team knew the victim, could he still work on it?”  
“That depends on the situation. Wait, who knows the victim?”  
“We are not sure yet but Raven said she recognized him.”  
“You didn’t? I thought you did drawings of them before.”  
“I quit for a reason” she snapped. “ I just… but yeah I think she is right.”  
Bellamy mentally slapped himself. He didn’t know exactly why she stopped drawing the victims and why Raven made a new program for that but he thought that it was hard for her, to draw dead people.  
“I’m sorry,” said Bellamy after a while.  
“It’s okay, we will call you when we have the identity.” Clarke ended the call. She will tell him why one day. Tell him her insecurities about drawing them.

* * *

It was him. The dental records were his, the picture was him and the storage was his. Raven wasn’t sad or at least try everyone to convince she wasn’t. Clarke knew her, she knew that, besides Finn, he was like her family. It was hard for her but she was glad Bellamy let Raven continue. Clarke knew she had to help her. She tried a day home with chocolate and everything, she tried alcohol, she just tried but Raven was determined to find the killer. In the end, Clarke didn’t question her, if she had some clues on her dad’s missing/death she wouldn’t just sit around.  
  
  
Bellamy, Clarke, and Raven were in Raven’s room. She was doing a 3D picture of a possible weapon on A.l.i.e.  
  
“I could use some training, good fight. Just to stretch a little bit.” declared Clarke, especially to Raven.  
“Well, I know just the guy. He is an agent, well skilled and would be happy to serve,” said Raven smirking.  
“What, no Raven,” said Clarke.  
Now Bellamy came into focus.  
“Worried I would kick your ass, princess?”  
There it was. She knew what he was doing but she couldn’t help herself.  
“Oh come on, princess. I know you got some fire, but look at me you can’t win. You are so tiny” Bellamy smirked at her and narrowed his eyes in a challenge.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t bet on it, Blake. She is a tiny tiger.” Raven turned her head to him, still typing the code, and raised her eyebrows.  
“It’s settled then,” said Clarke.  
“Today in FBI’s gym at 8.pm, tiny tiger,” said Bellamy, giving Clarke a handshake.  
“Deal,” said Clarke, booming with excitement and left the room.  
“Oh Blake, you don’t know what you got yourself into.” The wicked smile on Raven’s face was the first indicate how wrong the idea was.  
“Oh please, I will have to be half good then I am so I wouldn’t hurt her.”  
“We will see,” replied Raven, quite serious this time.  
  
Clarke walked into the gym confidently. She wore her favorite tank top and tight but comfortable pants. She needed this, she hasn’t trained for a long time with someone, especially one on one combat. First, she thought this was crazy, but she would rather drink the whole bottle of Jonty’s Moonshine than let him underestimated her, let alone win. She was prepared for everything, she knew her strength and where she would have to be cautiousness. She knew many grapples. She wasn’t prepared to see Bellamy shirtless in black pants. He saw her, smirked and took his loose blue tank top. Even with that, he was quite distracting. She stretched her hands, head, and legs. Bellamy did the same but couldn’t tear his eyes from her.

“Ready?” he asked with his cocky smile.  
“Ready” she raised her eyebrows and shot him a sly smile.

Bellamy almost got her. He clutched her shirt, ready to take her down.  
“Oh fuck,” Bellamy thought to himself.  
Clarke was ready, she secured his hand with her left hand, and then she used her right heel palm and went straight for his chin. She pushed him down while he was still in shock. She got down too and pinned him to the ground. Her thighs pushing onto his waistband, her ankles keeping his legs down. She secured both of his hands in hers over his head. She was booming with pride. He locked his eyes with hers. Brown on blue. The heat rose in the room.  
  
Bellamy felt her weight on him. He felt her ass on his _place_. Her blue eyes narrowed at him in a challenge. She held him tight. So tight. He took a deep breath. He had to do something. This was too much for him. He can’t think like that, not with her. His whole body vibrated and felt the uneasy but pleasant feeling inside. If she could play this game, he could.  
  
His face was stoic. He was clearly thinking and then in one second, his lips made a sly smile. Clarke didn’t even register it and now she was the one down. He quickly turned her and pinned her down too. Clarke felt how his hands slowly traveled on hers, aiming for her palms to secure. He intertwined his fingers with hers and held her hands down and above her head like she did. She breathed deeply, her chest moving.  
“Oh, fuck,” thought Clarke. She still could feel her upper arms burning where he traveled with his fingers to catch her palms. It burnt. It burned so pleasantly, so hungrily.  
They didn’t laugh. They just stared at each other. Bellamy’s face inches of hers.  
  
Bellamy cleared his throat, “Yeah ugh… that’s good… watch and learn” He turned his head to the punching bag behind him.  
He helped her up. He slowly walked to the punching bag, calming himself inside.  
He needed to release whatever was now rising in him, the heat, lust, passion. He started to punch fast. Inhale. Right hook, left jab, right uppercut. Exhale. Again. Left hook, right uppercut, left hook.  
That was what he needed. He relaxed thankfully.  
“Now you, princess. Show me what you got” he smirked.  
  
It was like he wasn’t affected by what happened 5 minutes ago. He was himself again. Clarke went to him. He was holding the bag for her. Hell, she will show him. She did what he showed her. Left hook, right uppercut, left jab. Again. Again. Now she was getting the vibe. She took all her strength she had left and started. Right hook, left uppercut, right jab. She was breathing quickly It helped her, it helped her just like it helped him. Like he knew what she needed and he needed it too.  
  
“Um...thank you, I should get going, do you have a shower here?” said Clarke, shrugging.  
Shower, shower, shower. One word and he was right back with the feelings he had when he was under her and then she was under him.  
“Yeah… it’s down the hall, across the men’s shower” he said, pointing her the way. He could use one too. One long and cold shower.

Clarke took her bag and towel and jogged to the shower. She will never train with him again. What even was that? Again, she knew he was hot. She knew it even when their fights were much stronger and bitter than now. This was different, though. He was her partner for god sake. They just started this kind of a friendship. Stupid Raven and her 24/7 teasing. Stupid Raven and her idea to train with him. She cursed Raven under her breath. She cursed herself while the cold water dripped on her.

Clarke got home and went straight to her bed. She tried to occupy herself with overthinking, basically, she just thought about anything else than what happened today. What is the universe? What was first, the egg or the hen. She tried really hard but ended up overthinking the scene anyway. She has to be strong, pretend like nothing happened, after all, it could all be in her mind. She didn’t get laid in a long time.

* * *

She got up to work and keep herself occupied but still, the little thought danced somewhere in the back of her mind. She knew who could help her. Why didn’t she do it yesterday? She got up from her office and went to Raven. She didn’t even walk through the door and said, “I should get laid”  
Raven turned to her, shocked. “You should, that’s a common knowledge but what changed your mind?”  
“I just miss sex.” laughed Clarke.  
“Okay, so call Niylah or … seduce Blake” winked Raven.  
“Could you please stop, if you want to jump his bones, do it but let me out of it” snapped harsh Clarke.  
“Wooo, relax tiny tiger, I see the sex frustration radiating from you” Raven. shook her head  
“Yeah, I’m sorry. Anyway did you find something about the weapon?” Clarke changed the subject. She should talk about this with a wine in hands and at home.  
“Not really, I think we need a cast of the fracture, the computer couldn’t scan it.”  
“Okay, I will text Maya, she should learn and I will show her how to do it”  
“You should warn Jasper or he will freeze again” Raven turned to the computer and smiled.  
  
  
  
This time Jasper was ready for Maya, he couldn’t take it anymore. He planned to go with her in the strictly guarded part of the institute. They would sneak in and she would see all the beautiful painting and artifacts. He waited after she finished with Clarke.  
  
They got in and light the place with flashlights. Maya gasped at the sight. She turned to him with wide eyes. She went around and found some painting.  
“Oh my god, I read about this painting,” she said him with the masterpiece in her hands.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she added. Jasper looked at her and couldn’t agree more. She had her hair down and she wore an amazing blue dress. She was the masterpiece to him of all the others in there.  
“Yeah”  
“I should have known this institute would do the recognition, I think it could from William Blake. A whirlwind of Lovers.“ he smiled at her. She talked so cheerfully.  
“I know...My taste runs a little darker,” said Maya, looking at the floor  
“It is beautiful.” declared Jasper.  
They heard footsteps and even though they worked in the institute they shouldn't be there.  
“What do we do?” asked Maya.  
Jasper took all his courage and lean in. He kissed her just as the guard saw them.  
“Get out” he shouted.  
They just giggled, both of them with red cheeks.  
“Good idea” she looked at him and smiled so innocently.

 

Monty found out the material of the weapon. There were some particles in the fracture. It is a linear acetylenic carbon, basically called carbyne. He also found some substance similar to a glue. They had the cast already and now they had to think. Raven’s wheels were turning. She tried to think about a connection between carbyne and the shape. Then it hit her. Of course, he was supposed to present this in Singapur. The special JS’stick prototype. It was a clever and lifesaving idea. The stick was small and light with a small device in it. The idea was that if the rope, securing astronauts in zero-g outside the rocket or station, was cut or didn’t work. With the stick, they would just push a button on it, aim for the rocket and the stick would fire a rope, ending with a fixture which would stick to the rocket and pull the person back. The fixture had the same shape as the fracture.

“Raven, you are a genius” shouted Clarke.  
“Where are you going?” Raven saw her jogging towards her office.  
“I need to tell it to Bellamy, see if they have all the equipment from the storage and also we should get a permission to look in his lab,” explained Clarke while putting her coat on.

“Are you kidding? Someone killed him using his own prototype. He just fired it at his skull?” asked disbelievingly Bellamy.  
“Yeah, with such a speed it crashed his skull. If it was real, not just prototype, the supposed speed would make sharps of his skull.” declared Clarke, shaking her head at the image.  
“Then we finally have a possible motive. It could be someone who wanted to steal it.” thought aloud Bellamy.  
Clarke nodded with a pursed lips. She looked around his office. She didn’t go there often. It was nice and tidy. He had many diplomas, army awards, and medals. It was fascinating. He had a photo of him and some young boy in army clothes, it was at the end of the wall, almost hidden. There was a black ribbon on the frame. Clarke knew what it was. She couldn’t ask him on that. It was probably someone, who died doing an honor to his country.  
  
Bellamy watched how Clarke's eyes traveled on the wall behind him. He saw how her eyes stopped at the picture. Another demon from his past. Maybe someday he will tell her, he will show her this demon. It would help him, just like it helped him that night in her apartment. She looked at him, thankfully not with pity, but with understanding, sad look. That settled him in, finally, someone knew him, knew he didn’t need a pity. He will tell her.  
  
“I will tell the technicians to look through his stuff, Raven send me the picture. We can’t do more today so what about some shots in FLAME?” he smiled at her, preparing himself to open up to her yet again.  
“That sounds good” simply replied Clarke.

* * *

They had a good time. They didn’t even bicker much. After two hours they were quite tipsy. Murphy sometimes glanced at them from the kitchen or the bar. They sat in “their” box and laughed. Bellamy knew this was the right time, they weren’t sober but they weren’t drunk. The alcohol got him some courage.

“The picture you saw...” started Bellamy.  
“Bellamy” she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes, “you don’t have to.”  
“It’s okay. I want to and it’s my turn to start this time” he smiled at her.  
“I was 24 in that picture. The boy beside me is... I mean was Sterling.” Bellamy looked at the table, “He was young, 19 years old guy. It was his fourth mission in an army. He was so talented and smart. I had my own team which he was a part of. They called me daddy” Bellamy chuckled at the memory. “All of them were so young. I was in army barely for 5 years and they sign me to be the head of the team of young boys.”  
Bellamy stopped for a while before he began to talk again  
“One day I got a quick mission. I took just him because he was the best of the team. I was a good sniper at that time. My mission was to shot one bad man in Afghanistan. We watched him for hours, covered in mud and dirt and camouflage clothes. We should never go there”  
  
_**Bellamy felt so anxious to get off that shot. Take down the target. He doesn't see the sniper who targets them too. He just needs to get this done. Then he heard the sound. Loud and clear. A gunshot. Starling was hit. Bellamy panicked, he didn’t see his target anymore nor the sniper. What he knew was he couldn’t let Sterling die. He pulled him on his back and started to run._  
“C.E. 1, do you read me. Over,” he shouted in the radio, still running. _“Yeah, clear, what is it?”_  
_“I need a medic”_  
_He finished the call and head toward the spot where the helicopter would land._  
_Sterling heart was slowing down, he felt it on his back. He felt the blood that soaked through his clothes._  
_“Hang on S’, you gonna make it,” whispered Bellamy._  
_Bellamy carried him even though he was exhausted. It was dark._  
_“You gonna be okay” he reassured him._  
_He got to the spot and gently laid him on the ground. He looked so pale, his blood was everywhere._  
_“It’s okay, daddy” was the last thing he heard him say. Then his heart stopped and Bellamy sat beside him and waited for the helicopter.”**_

Clarke inhaled sharply. Bellamy clenched his palm on the table into a fist. She took his hand and squeezed.  
“Bellamy, you know that wasn’t your fault, right?” she said carefully.  
“I think it wasn't,” said Bellamy and took a sip from his glass.  
They sat in silence. Clarke wasn’t sure what to do, should she tell him another part of her life like he did for her that night?  
“I guess it’s my turn,” she said with a sad smile.  
“Is this will be our routine?” he chuckled softly.” You don’t have to tell me anything if you don't want to”  
“I want to,” said Clarke.  
“I told you about my dad, Finn and then Lexa. Well, they aren’t the only one in my past.” now it was her turn to look at the table. She just quickly locked her eyes with him and turn her eyes to the table again.  
“I had a best friend. Wells Jaha. We were friends since we could walk.” she paused, “Another death following my life”  
“You remind me of him,” said Clarke and he almost choked on his drink.  
“Well, if you take away your cockiness” she chuckled.  
“He was in the army too for a while. Then he finished his degree and became an archaeologist. He was still available for the army in some hard cases but his major job was that.” she bit her lower lip.  
“He got me to one of the best and worse experience for my job but also for my life. We went together on a trip to Egypt. There was a place. It supposed to be a system of tombs. Ancient Ones. It was our first over-continent experience. It was amazing.”  
“One day we worked overtime. Our rover broke down halfway to our camp. Wells tried to repair it. It was getting dark. “

 _**Clarke felt uneasy. The sun was getting down pretty fast and they were in a middle of nowhere. She looked at Wells, he was repairing the rover somehow. She looked around and saw them. 7 men with guns. Locals. Some gang maybe or terrorists._  
 _“Wells” she whispered._  
 _“Yeah” he looked at her from the front of the rover._  
 _“Look around” she whispered again._  
 _He looked at them and turned to her with a terrified expression._  
 _“Stay in the rover,” he said._  
 _“When I gesture you, you turn the engine, okay?” added he while he closed her door._  
 _“Wells!” she tried to shout at him but it came out as a whisper yet again._  
 _He turned to them and raised his hands. He knew his old team was somewhere there, his army buddies. That’s why he got to this trip even though it was dangerous. He took Clarke with him, he knew she would want to. It was a stupid idea.He should tell her to not go. Clarke saw him, he slowly walked to them. The men were talking angrily. One of them raised his gun at Wells and Clarke heart stopped. She couldn’t hear what they were saying. Wells quickly turned to her with sad eyes and gestured her to drive away fast. She couldn’t. He was like her brother she couldn’t leave him. Then she heard the gunshot and Wells, still turned to her fell on his knees and then to the ground. Everything froze. Clarke stared from the window at the lifeless body of her friend. She grabbed a gun from the backseat and shot the one who killed him. She knew she wouldn’t get away, she knew she will end up the same as Wells. She could at least avenge him. She took a deep breath and waited for her death. It didn’t come, instead, there were more gunshots and all the men fell to the ground. Behind them appeared the US army, Wells old unit. **_  
  
They paid Murphy and headed toward their homes. Bellamy wanted to walk her home but she refused. As she appreciate this honesty and trust between them and it helped her yet again, she had to calm her mind down. Transfer the bad memories back again. Bellamy felt the same. This night he fell asleep with an image of Sterling, smiling at him and nodding. Bellamy, finally after all those years, took the image of his friend gladly. Clarke watched her photos with Wells with happy tears finally. She put them back in the box and locked them with the ones of her dad and Lexa. She put the box under her bed and slept peacefully all night. 

_  
_

_  
_

 


	6. Pushing back feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven as a suspect? That couldn't be true. The last will get things running. The question is if it was the right direction. Clarke has to do everything in her power to push Raven out of suppressing the emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, happy, not happy Monday. I hope you started your week good! Anyway, I am sorry for the waiting but I will have a surprise for you this Wednesday/Thursday. Now I finally get why someone uploads not so often because even though you love to write it, it takes time. Here is the new chapter, enjoy it well!  
> Ps. after you finish! ... sorry for the cliffhanger :( and write some comments please or critics, everything will help this story better and make me happy.  
> Love you <3

Jacapo Sinclair hasn’t any family. It turned out he had written a last will. There were only 2 people he wanted to give his post-life to. One of them was Raven. It not just broke her heart but she couldn’t continue the investigation because now she had a motive and became a suspect. Clarke was angry, she was angry at Bellamy. She knew the system and he had to do his job but she knew Raven for so long. She definitely wouldn’t kill him. She was 100% sure. Clarke had to watch her best friend behind the terrible mirror window. Raven was in the chair, holding her anger and tears inside.   
  
“You know I have to do this, right?” asked Bellamy. He stands beside her, watching Raven. He didn’t like this as much as Clarke.  
“I know, but it doesn’t make it easier.” Clarke bit her lower lip.  
  
She watched how Bellamy walked into that room. Raven looked up at him. She wasn’t angry, she wasn’t sad, her face was stoic and her eyes were blank. Clarke turned the volume in her room to hear them.  
  
“Raven Reyes, how would you define your relationship with Jacapo Sinclair?” asked Bellamy.  
“He was my mentor and teacher.” Raven simply answered.  
“I wonder why would just a teacher leave you half of his money and property.” Bellamy cocked his head to her. He had to be tough enough, even on his friend.  
Raven swallowed hard. Clarke's heart ached for her.  
“He was like my family and I was like his. He gave me chance to live.” Raven snorted and pulled the almost coming tears back.  
“What was the last time you saw him?”  
“About a three days before his planned year-trip to Singapore.” Bellamy listened to her. He didn’t want to sound harsh, he liked Raven and this wasn’t easy for him.  
“Why would he go there?” asked Bellamy.  
“I already told you before. He was supposed to present the prototype that got him killed.” Clarke could now see the anger rising in Raven. She got easily frustrated.  
“Do you have an alibi for the day he was killed?” It was a stupid question but he had to ask.  
“What the fuck. Do you remember what you did a year ago, agent Blake?” snapped Raven. She leaned aggressively against the table.  
“Do you personally know the other who is in named in his last will?” asked Bellamy.  
“Kyle Wick? Yeah, kind of,” admitted Raven.  
“Okay, please don’t leave the country and you are not allowed manipulate with evidence or continue in this case”  
Raven just snored and got up. “Don’t worry, agent, I didn’t make a backup plan to run away.”  
  
Clarke quickly exited her room and went after Raven. She caught her outside the building. Clarke caged her in her arms. Raven wasn’t a person for big, loving hugs, she did them just politely and quickly with her friends. Raven was glad she had Clarke. Raven melted into the hug, not suppressing tears anymore. She cried a whole lake into Clarke’s shirt. It was needed, now she let them after pulling them back for so long.  
“You saw it all, right?” murmured Raven into Clarke’s shoulder.  
“Yeah. You know Bellamy didn’t want to do it. He had to. We all know you wouldn’t do it. “ Clarke tried to calm her. Raven just nodded and buried her head into Clarke’s shoulder.  
“I just, I don’t mind I am a suspect. It is a logical closure but I cannot work on it. I can’t find the son of a bitch who killed him.” declared Raven.  
“I know, Rae I promise you I will find him, we all will.” Clarke took her to her car and lead her to their apartment. She got her to her bed and lulled her to sleep. Once she was finished she pulled the blanket up to Raven’s neck. Her friend needed a proper sleep.

* * *

She saw Bellamy right away. She knew he would be there, sitting on a bar stool in FLAME. He drank a whiskey. Clarke walked to him and he looked at her. He looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. She jumped on the bar stool. Murphy nodded at her and did her regular drink. This wasn’t a time for a coffee. Clarke put her hand gently on the big back of Bellamy’s.  
  
“Bellamy, we are not angry at you. You had to do it. I was a bit angry but not at you.” whispered Clarke to him. She sat next to him. The waiter brought her drink.  
“Raven understands it. She is just sad and angry she can’t help with catching the killer.” Clarke tried to assure him.  
“I know. I just didn’t know what to do. I have never done an interrogation with a person I know. I didn’t know if I should be tough and harsh on her or I should act friendly. It was difficult.” whispered back Bellamy.  
Clarke saw it bothered him. He had his mask down. He was a kind person.  
“You know I do not believe she did it” added he.  
“I know, Bellamy.“ She grabbed her glass and clinked his own glass. Once each other nemesis drank their problems of life together. Sometimes with silent understanding, sometimes with bickering and sometimes revealing deep secrets and it worked.  
  
  
Clarke let Maya take a break. With the forming love with Jasper, she could use it. Clarke wanted to be alone. She had to focus and look at every little detail she could miss. It was a help-help situation. Clarke worked the best alone and Maya could spend her free time with Jasper. She was there for hours, going slowly insane. She looked at x-rays, at the real bones. She even had the super magnifier. All she could find more was his self-defense injuries. Five days and they had nothing, they didn’t find the stick, just earlier prototypes from before. All they had was two suspects which one of them was her best friend. They had to question Kyle tomorrow.  
  
Even now, sometimes it popped into her head. She cursed the show, sex in the city when Carrie had flashbacks on her night with Mr. Big, that’s how she felt and they didn’t even have sex. Still, during watching patellas, it popped into her head, his body pressed to hers, his curls wild and passionate. His arms flexed and sweaty. It distracted her, it wasn’t like she intended to imagine the scene again, her mind does it herself without her permission. It wasn’t a big deal, she lied to herself, he is an attractive man and this is a healthy respond from her body. She snapped from her trans and then she saw it. The micro-fractures, same spot and identical. That meant one thing, he was pushed on his knees, more likely fell on them. They killed him like an animal, pushed on his knees and shot him in his head with the fucking weird stick. It won’t help them that much, maybe if Jonty finds some particles in it but it pissed her off. What could someone do for business was awful.

* * *

She gave the patellas to Monty since Jasper was nowhere to be found (yeah, they all knew what he was doing and didn’t want to see him doing it) and went to prepare herself for Kyle Wick. She didn’t want to look much alike Bellamy, so she just wore a white blouse and black business casual pants. She made a loose bun on her head and went straight to the FBI department. Bellamy welcomed her with a coffee. She smiled at him and took it gladly. It warmed her hands. Her addiction to caffeine was well-known. What surprised her was that Bellamy seemed to knew her favorite. Large black coffee with cream on the top and slightly sugared. The coffee was like herself, strong but a bit sweet. Softened on the edges.   
  
“So, what are we waiting for” Clarke took a sip from her cup.        

“Sometimes I like to get them a bit nervous by leaving them in the room for a few minutes alone.” he smiled at Clarke cockily.   
She replied with a sly smile of hers. They just stand in the “secret room” and watched the man behind the window. Kyle was nervous, he bit his nails.  
“We should go before he eats his own fingers.” He laughed, ”Ready?” asked Bellamy, throwing his cup in a basket.  
“Ready.” Clarke smoothed her clothes and hair and walked through a door Bellamy was holding for her.  
  


 

“How was your year trip to Singapore, Mr. Wick,” asked Bellamy. Wick looked at him with a confused look.   
“What kind of question is that?” he said.  
“You were supposed to meet Jacapo Sinclair there, right?” asked Bellamy. He casually leaned in, stretching his muscles underneath the suit, showing his dominance. Intimidating him.  
Kyle straightened himself and looked directly at Clarke.  
“Can she do the questioning, I would feel a lot better.” He smiled at Clarke.  
Clarke mimicked his smile. She put her elbows on the table and tilt her head slightly.  
“Mr. Wick, I think you don’t understand the seriousness of this. You don’t even seem bothered by his death. Death of someone who considered you close enough to let you half of his stuff.” Clarke’s blue eyes burn into his. Bellamy watched her and suddenly felt a little fear of her too. That woman knew how to get under your skin, make you uncomfortable. He watched how Kyle’s lips turned from smile to a tight line.  
“Please tell me, doesn’t it look weird that someone that close to you didn’t show up there, in a place with an opportunity to change his whole life? You know, normal people would call the police,” added Clarke, feeling the power she had over him.  
“I..I did call the police, it just… It’s Singapore, they didn’t care, not all the city is about science and progress.” he finally answered.  
“Did you knew what would Mr. Sinclair present?” Bellamy slipped in again.  
“Yes, but I never saw it.”  
“You know, if you have any information, any clue or theory, you should share it because right now the ball is in your court. And it doesn’t look good for you.” Clarke said, feeling that he trusted her more than Bellamy. Maybe was threatened by her more than Bellamy.  
He looked at Clarke and then at Bellamy. He thought about something, Made arguments with himself.  
“Before the trip” he paused “There was a strange man, in his lab asking the question some people around and then even Jacapo himself. He looked scared. I didn’t saw his face but I didn’t felt good about it.” admitted Kyle with a sigh.  
Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other with a knowing look. A hit-man? A mob?  
They thanked him and released him. They didn’t quite cross his word from the list of possible killers but now they had more information.  


****  
“What do you think?” asked Bellamy.  
“I think it could be a hit-man or something.”  
“Me too but that’s not what I am asking. I mean, what do you think, could he do it?” Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her.  
“You know I don’t do the closure without facts. You?” She looked up to him.  
“I think not, I feel that not.” He admitted.  
“How can you know?” What did he mean? Clarke couldn’t guess and especially if it involved the case Raven was in.  
“I don’t know, some gut-feeling? Instinct? And it never betrayed me before.” Bellamy knew how to read people. It was half of the victory in this job. Sometimes he just saw the person and knew.

“That is a good attribute” Clarke admired him. She trusted her instinct too but her work required facts. For her, the world wasn’t a grey place. There weren’t any good guys.  
“I know you can do it too. Read people I mean” Bellamy remembered how she took care of Kyle instead of him. How she took care of the boys before.  
“I can read people but that’s not the same. I need facts to tell if he did it or not.”

* * *

This case was painful, they had a possible killer to find who was good at killing and hiding, well it was his job. Bellamy had full hands of people who worked with Jacapo or who were close to his lab that day. They were scared to say something, they said he looked terrifying. Few of them agreed to describe how he looked. That’s why was Clarke sitting in the conference room in FBI and two young people were sitting across her. She had her sketchbook, pen secured in her hand. She drew while she listened to them. His square face, red hair, blue eyes, very thin lips, freckles. When she finished she showed them the image, they agreed that it looked like him. They didn’t saw him there before. Bellamy sent Monty with Miller as a guard, to look again around the lab and his storage. They had to collect everything they could.  
  
“How did it go with Miller?” asked Clarke when Monty got back. He froze and started to think about something really hard.  
“Um, yeah good” he replied. His mind was obviously somewhere else.  
“Monty?… Monty? Did you find something?” tried Clarke but he didn’t seem to hear her.  
“Monty!”  
Now he looked up at her and blushed. He shook his head and finally gave her some file.  
“Sorry, we found a stain of blood, not enough for full DNA but we know it’s not Sinclair’s” Monty took the file back and open up where the information was. Clarke suspiciously watched him for a second before looking at the paper.  
“Anything else you found or did something else got under your hands?” Clarke said and winked at him. She was always straight. She said what she had in mind, no going around. Monty’s eyes were wide, his pupils got bigger.  
“Oh, come on Monty, I was waiting for it since the first night at Bellamy’s” His almost boss narrowed her eyes at him. She knew. She really did know him well. He took her hand and lead her to her office and shut the door.  
“We kissed. I didn’t even know if he was gay and if he liked me. We were in the storage, he pointed on the stain and we kneeled down to it. He almost knocked me out as he knelled but he caught me and we stared at each other. We kissed and it was so hot.” he chuckled to himself. Clarke just smiled at him and shook her head and squeezed his hand.  
“Good, now get to the work”  
“Okay boss” Clarke shot him a warning look, how many times she had to warn them. Monty got up and went to open the door.  
“You know, could you not tell it to Bellamy for now, please? I just, we didn’t talk about it yet and I don’t know what would FBI say about it.” He stopped at the door and whispered.  
“Don’t worry” replied Clarke. It was for both of his statement. She saw how Miller looked at him and she knew it wouldn’t be a problem in FBI.  
  
She focused on the case. She had the files in her office. It didn’t make sense. Why he didn’t get rid of the body. Was it really him? It had to. Raven wasn’t an option and Kyle didn’t look like one. Sinclair’s colleagues and employees had an alibi, most of them. They were close, she could feel it. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the same, they were looking for someone who didn’t want to be found, who knew how not to be found. Raven wasn’t happy, she was doing stuff for the institute while her friends were investigating the murder of her close friend, her family.  
  
Clarke had to talk to her, make her feel better, try at least. She went to Raven’s office. She didn’t bother knocking and went straight in. Raven didn’t notice her, she was typing something on her computer fast. Clarke saw the image she drew on her table next to Raven. Clarke went quietly to her and tried to sneak a peek at her screen. All she saw before Raven shut it down was a page on the internet. City of light, national research lab. Place, where Sinclair was working.  
  
“Raven?“ Clarke knew what it meant and she hoped that Raven trusted her enough to tell her what’s going on.  
“That son of a bitch. He planned it long before. I can’t believe it.”  
“Who Raven, what?” Clarke was in shock. Raven acted beyond orders and warnings. She found something and now they possibly could not use it.  
“Carl Emerson, COL security detail. He was hired 6 months before Sinclair’s death. He planned it the whole time.” Raven paced in her office. She was pointing Clarke the evidence.  
“Raven, I… that’s good but how did you find out and how are supposed to present it when it’s you who found out. You can’t manipulate with evidence.” Clarke was helpless. They couldn’t cover it and she doesn’t know if she should tell Bellamy about it.  
  
Clarke gathered her team and explained the situation. It was a delicate situation. They supported Raven, it was a big help, hell it could end the case finally. The problem was that Raven did it illegally and wasn’t supposed do it at all. She hacked into their system. It was obvious he didn’t work alone, someone sent him, someone on a higher position than himself. That was a mystery for another time. Could Clarke trust Bellamy? She felt she could. Her instinct told her to trust him, reveal this information but they were a team, they had to vote. Arguing wasn’t helpful.  
  
Telling Bellamy won. As soon as they agreed Clarke called him to come see her. He came within 10 minutes. He wore his usual job suit and looked around, suspicious of the session he saw. Clarke stepped from her group and lead him to her office. His eyes found her lip, lip she chewed anxiously. He let her go in first and soon after he went in too, she shut the door. It felt like he was missing something. Clarke stayed quit.  
  
“Anything new?” Bellamy tried to start the thing she meant to start. She nodded and passed him a file. He opened it on the first page. Monty’s tests about some stain of blood which wasn’t the victims. He already knew it, Miller told him when he returned. He looked at Clarke with a questioning look. She shrugged and flipped for him another page. Before he could look at it she started to talk.  
  
Clarke cleared her throat. “We know the killer. We were right, he is a hit-man and he had it planned for months.” Bellamy saw it in the papers, all the information. This wasn’t her job or guys. He didn’t even have to ask.  
“Who found it.” He asked anyway. Clarke took a deep breath and clenched her jaw.  
“Raven.”  
“Before you get angry I know she shouldn’t but this could be the winning piece,” she added in.  
“I just.. I know but..”  
“Bellamy, yesterday we talked about gut feeling. About instinct. My instinct was to tell you, to trust you, so tell me what does your say?” There it was. The face Bellamy always did when she surprised him, especially with some compliment or statement.  
“I know Raven didn’t kill him and I know this probably wasn’t legally found but Raven won’t be in trouble and we still can take it as evidence.” He finally said. He would convince Indra and Indra would have to convince Roan but they could do it.  
“One more thing. I believe he did it but it wasn’t in his benefit. Someone hired him to do it. To get rid of Sinclair. “She did it again, the lip chewing.”And thank you!” Her small hand found a way to his wrist.  


When they left her office, all the heads snapped at them, expecting the worst. Bellamy got them to relax. It was on them now. There the lab work ended and the catching began. It was obvious that someone in a bigger place stands behind it. All they could do now was to catch the man who followed his orders.

* * *

Bellamy’s team found one of his former apartments, the last one. They knew he left not a long ago. Bellamy took Clarke with him to do a research. He watched her how she rolled up her pants, particularly her right leg and tug her gun to the black holster. It was smart and hot. Her fingers put the pants up to a knee. She mischievously looked at him, secured the gun and pushed down the pants. He gave her a warning look.  
“What? I have to protect myself, what if this spy, this hit-man go back?” snapped Clarke.  
“You have me to protect you, that’s why I go with you,” answered Bellamy. He knew Clarke could take care of herself but she wasn’t a god damn cop or trained. She could shot yeah, she knew some self-defense trick but this was a serious game.  
“Better two guns than one.” declared Clarke. Bellamy just sighted and prepared himself as well.  
“You think he left some clues in there, he is a professional,” questioned Clarke. She wasn’t sure they would find something.  
“You are the genius here, you will catch him, you will” reassured her Bellamy.  
  
It was some kinky apartment. Just enough hidden so no one would found him that easily. The door was already open. Bellamy went in first, just in case. Clarke already put on her gloves. No computer, no clues. Some food in the fridge and basic clothes in the closet. She looked around but nothing caught her eye. No personal belonging, nothing, just like Clarke predicted. The place itself wasn’t big. Two room, one interconnected with kitchen and living room, the other was a bedroom. Clarke studied everything. She went to the smaller closet, beside the entrance door. There were few sneakers. Clarke's eyes widened when she saw the combat boots in the back. She got them out and looked on the sole of the shoe. Her brain put the pieces together. This sole had left a print on the back of the victim's clothes, fortunately, the back of his jacket wasn’t that torn apart. She was sure it was the same shoe or a type. This wouldn’t be enough to put him in jail but it would be enough to start really searching for him. And then squeeze him to get information. If Monty or Jasper could prove it’s his shoes and the shoes who pushed Sinclair on his knees he would be charged as an accomplice minimally.  
“Bellamy, this could be the weird print we saw” Clarke stand up and put it in a plastic bag.  
  
Both of them looked at each other with a victorious grin. They didn’t see Emerson sat this as a trap. He leaned in through the window in the bathroom. He was so sure she wouldn’t find something, but she did, more reason to get her out. Just as Clarke photographed the place and shoes he kicked the door open and started to shoot. The room went quiet.  
**  
**

  



	7. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clarke and Bellamy were cached in the room he shot. Of course, they caught him but he had a few words to say, especially to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know, a bit late than I promised but here it is! And the planned surprise is still in working but I think you will love it.  
> Love you <3 and please leave a comment
> 
> Ps. I borrowed 2x08 from Bones a little bit, but like just a half of it and the cover names ;)

It happened so fast than Bellamy could register. He fucked up. He should let their team check it first and not rush there alone. His instinct was to look after Clarke but that would do nothing instead he raised his gun on the target. Unfortunately, Emerson disarmed him. Bellamy’s head worked a plan like in a chess, he had to be two steps ahead. He glanced at Clarke, who was alive, for now, and she pointed her eyes at her ankles. Bellamy kicked Emerson in one move while he knelt down and took the gun from Clarke’s holster. He shot, he shot gut but Emerson was quick and started to run away. His shot went into his shoulder. Emerson was still moving, Bellamy couldn’t kill him and couldn’t let him escape. This time, his eyes sharpened and he pointed on his leg while he tried to escape. The gun fired and let the bullet right above his knee. He heard him groan and struggling with getting up. When Emerson felt the cold metal of the handcuffs he knew he was fucked. Bellamy made sure to tighten the handcuffs as much as he could. He pulled him to the radiator, he couldn’t get away and Bellamy had the time to look at Clarke.  
  
Bellamy didn’t hesitate and knelt to Clarke. Her arm was bleeding heavily, she shook his head at him.  
 a scratch. Go” urged Clarke.  
“I am not leaving you. I called the team and a doctor” He took her in his arms. That’s when his heart catches up with his mind. Clarke could die if she wouldn’t react that quick. She is bleeding now.

“Bellamy, I am okay, call the FBI, lock him up,” She said to him, shaking with all her body while pushing on her injury.  
“No way, you are hurt I won’t go anywhere”  
“Bellamy, it’s just a scratch" Then again, it was like Clarke could see his mind, hear everything he told to himself. She pushed back a bit and wait until he met her gaze. His eyes were open as the gates in his mind and heart.  
“Bellamy, it’s not your fault. I am okay, it barely hit me.”  
“It shouldn’t even hit you in the first place.”  
“This is your job, now our job and this things happen.”  
“I know. I just.. I shouldn't take us here before they checked it”  
“No, we did this before, you can’t predict what will happen. You did good, Bellamy” He relaxed, his eyes caught something on the floor. Emerson’s gun, he had to drop it as Bellamy kick him so hard he hit the wall. He tried to kill a person and attacked an FBI agent, he will rot in hell even if they won’t find the weapon.  
“You see, I told you two guns are better than one.” Clarke tried to lighten the mood. An inappropriate joke was what Bellamy was good at. He chuckled and put his hand on the arm where Clarke was bleeding.

* * *

His confession came fast than everyone hoped for. He was just a coward and killer. He spilled everything, how he did it, where the stick is. The only thing he didn’t tell but was the most important, who hired him. They all knew the cause of it, if he did say even one word which would lead them to the shadow who really stood behind it, he would end up dead no matter if in prison or outside.  
  
The interrogation still played itself in Clarke’s head. His sick smile made Clarke blood run in anger but flip her stomach too. When his eyes reached her, pleasing and trying to spread some madness in her, she couldn’t look away.

_**He leaned in, she wasn’t scared, she never was and besides, Bellamy was there with her. His eyes locked on her. He swallowed.  
“You know, Clarke. You are quite famous beneath the underworld.” He said directly to her, his voice deep. Underworld, the hell on the earth, “place” known for a connection of the worst, gangs, hitmen, killers, mobs. She felt Bellamy tense beside her. How could she be known at such a place? She tried to intimidate him by casually putting her uninjured hand on the table.“I should have known you would be a problem from the start you were working on it.” His hand was slowly making its way to hers. Clarke didn’t flinch, she had to show her strength. _  
_“Clarke Griffin, the daughter of Jake Griffin himself.” Clarke's heart stopped for a moment and her eyes were wide with shock. He just tries to scare her, he surely did some research on her right?_  
_“They are not happy with you, Clarke. You are making their job hard. You threw their planes out of the window.” Bellamy wanted to do something. But Clarke stopped him with a raised hand._  
_“Is that a threat?” Her voice came out as a growl, deep and threatening_ _, commanding._  
_“I told you what you need, this is just a favor to you. Wanheda” His hand finally made its way to her and she caught him and shoved his hand on the table so fast she broke his wrist.**_  
  
Just the thought of the scene again made her feel like the world was spinning. It wasn’t him what caused it, his words did. His voice saying the name of her father. His voice saying the name she never heard before. Wanheda. She shouldn’t care about it, it meant nothing, They had the murder weapon, Raven was relieved and Kyle wasn’t a suspect anymore. She should be happy. They made the world safer again, now even more because this one had more blood on his hands than he was charged for. When all of the noise from this would die out, she knew what she had to do. Go back to the past and enter the darkness once again. Not now though, not maybe even soon after that.  
It was nothing, everyone knows what job Clarke do and they had a few cases leading them to get rid of some bad guys. Emerson was just playing with her.

* * *

Raven sat in their huge living room. She looked relieved, watching TV and reading the copy of the last will. Litlle tears were spreading on her face. When she saw her friend, she patted the spot next to her. Clarke sat down to her and put her hand on her friend’s tense shoulders. She was holding a letter addressed to her. Raven and Wick both inherit the genius and secret science diary of Sinclair’s.  
“We will finish his work, me and Wick in honor for him,” Raven whispered, her fingers clutching the letter and the small book under it.  
“That is an excellent idea, Raven. He would be proud, he knew you could do it. Finish his work.”  
“I just don’t know one thing though, why did they kill him. For what, special stick that could save lives? It doesn’t make sense.”  
Clarke took the letter and book out of her hand and softly settled it on the table. She laced her fingers with Raven’s, squeezing and sending the vibe of support. She knew the feeling well. She herself wanted to finish her dad’s work but it wasn’t her thing, she didn’t understand any of it. Raven offered to help but in that time Clarke stopped hoping, stopped looking for answers and politely dismissed her offer. Nothing good would come out of it. There was a reason her dad was missing, possibly dead. She had to accept his loss and go on. This mystery would stay with her forever.  
  
Bellamy couldn’t get Emerson’s words from his head. He wanted to ask Clarke, he almost tried but every time his mouth stayed shut. Maybe he was reading to much in it, maybe he was just trying to get to her, make her angry. Bellamy would watch after her, threats from underworld shouldn't be taken lightly but he will let the other go. And Clarke handled it well, about the broken wrist, Bellamy nor FBI didn’t see anything like that happen, did they? He chuckled, Emerson got what he deserved from the fierce blondie. They closed the case and he talked to Raven and everything was in normal, or as normal as it could. There was just one thing scaring him at the moment, he has a dinner tomorrow with her little sis and her big, fucking CIA boyfriend. She threatened him to act politely or he will never see his nephew or niece, which got him even more nervous. Was that a hint or was it just a warning. Did his little sister plan babies with him? He shook his head, too much overthinking on this day of victory once again.

When he got to the restaurant, O was already there with the man. He looked muscular, had tattoos and bald head. Bellamy clenched his jaw. As his eyes fixated on Lincoln he missed that there was four chair, in one of them sat Clarke. She shot him an apologetic look, yeah his sister has an ace up her sleeves. He sat down next to Clarke. Octavia took Lincoln’s hand and took a deep breath. That’s how he saw she was nervous. Lincoln was clearly important to her and by the look on his face, his eyes never leaving hers, he had it the same. Bellamy sighted and prepared on Octavia’s speech.  
“Bell, this is Lincoln. Linc, this is my brother Bellamy” She introduced them first. Both of the men got up and shook their hands. Bellamy made sure to press a bit more, squeeze his hand a bit more to make him aware. Lincoln made a quick nod in understanding. This guy looked like he could be Bellamy’s friend if the situation was different. It wasn’t that he disliked him, that guy looked decent and kind and strong, Bellamy would like him fast. But the fact he dated his little sister, who was 6 years younger than him, that he was in CIA and again he dated his sister. He felt Clarke patting his back and he relaxed a bit. Even though he was glad Clarke was here he still shot Octavia a warning look.  
  
Clarke felt the tension in the room, it wasn’t that big but it was there so she had to cut through it.  
“So O, did you settled into your new job?” She asked the girl.  
“Oh yeah, it’s really good, not as exciting as my last but definitely worth it.” O looked at her lovely boyfriend.  
“I am glad. So Lincoln, last time you said to me you like to draw?” Clarke tried to fish the cute facts about Lincoln for Bellamy.  
“Yes, I love it, it just makes me forget the world outside when I draw and the fact of capturing something beautiful forever” His eyes darted at Octavia’s face “is incredible.” Lincoln finished.  
“I know the feeling well” Clarke smiled to herself. Bellamy next to her seemed to relax which was a good sign, she just had to work more to show Lincoln’s kind side. The next move she had in her head could be a bit risky but she went with it anyway.  
“So, tell me what made you stick to this girl?” She tilted her head in a way where O sat. O shot her a skeptical, scared look.  
“She is a goddess. She got me right from the start.” Lincoln smile was so big and genuine it melted Clarke’s heart. Hopefully, Bellamy would see that too.” She is so smart. She is a warrior. She is kind and adventurous. It wasn’t an option not to fall for her.” Octavia grinned with watery eyes. “You did a really good job with her, Bellamy. She adores you and loves you more than anything and this love made her strong.” Bellamy looks amazed and a little smile made its way on his mouth. Clarke plan worked and Lincoln was perfect and honest all the way.  
Their meals arrived and they made small talks during eating. Even Bellamy sometimes joined them, it was a progress.  
“Boys, could you excuse us?” Octavia asked, pleading with her eyes. She got up and took Clarke’s hand leading her to the bathrooms.  
“Thank you! You are amazing, Clarke. Not just that you came here to prevent some bad shit but it seems Bellamy is quite okay with Lincoln!” Octavia hugged her lovingly. Clarke squeezed her tightly. “I am happy I could help,” Clarke whispered with a wide smile. “ I just hope we didn’t leave them alone to early” Clarke chuckled and Octavia nodded. They peeped through the door and saw Bellamy talking with Lincoln, they didn’t look that happy but they didn’t argue and then they laughed at something together. They made their way to them and sat down. That went well.  
  
The dinner went well, Bellamy didn’t do anything stupid and actually started to like Lincoln. He would still have his alarms on but at least he won’t gut him if he marries her little sister or gets her pregnant. After the dinner, they separated, O with him and Clarke went with Lincoln, clearly in deep conversation about art. Octavia was beaming the whole way to his apartment. She was tensed a bit he noticed, probably waiting for something to blow up, for him to blow up.

“O, I am happy for you. Lincoln seems like a good guy and he really loves you. If he won’t hurt you then I am okay with him, okay?” He put her hand in his. O turned to him with the biggest smile he ever saw and hugged him.  
“But! Even though it was clever to tug Clarke along, that was a filthy move.” He chuckled at his little sister and her apologetic eyes.  
“Come on big brother, it was win-win. She helped me in more ways than you can imagine at the dinner and you could please your eyes by looking at her.” She winked at him.  
“O, Clarke is both my and your friend so I get why she accepted your idea,” He said seriously as he didn’t try to think about the implication his sister did.  
“Okay, anyway thanks, big brother. It really means a lot to me. I think I love him and he is so made for me you know. I just have the feeling we fit like a puzzle.” Something about this statement of his sister made him think if he would find something like this. Image of Clarke popped into his head. Yea, Clarke could easily fit with him but he didn’t that much like her before and now they were finally friends, close friends.  
“As I said O, I am happy for you” He smiled sadly at his sister, hoping she didn’t notice.

* * *

Emerson got a life sentence and even though they probably shouldn’t celebrate, they did anyway. Clarke’s and Raven’s apartment was full of food and alcohol. Monty and Jasper already quite tipsy playing video games. Raven seemed happy which terrified her. They were in their kitchen, making some easy snacks.  
“Rae, are you okay with this? Celebrating I mean.” Clarke asked softly,  
“Babe, I would do fucking fireworks if I could.” She smiled at her.” I mean I am glad we caught him and he got what he deserves.”  
“Okay, so should we invite Bellamy and Miller guys?” She shouted for everyone. She saw how Monty’s face lit up and he nodded in agreement. “and Maya” she added in to draw Jasper’s attention. Jasper shot her a grateful look and nodded too. It’s settled then, she will call them. They all got there, Bellamy even with Octavia and Lincoln. At least it would look like a normal hanging out than morbid celebration. Clarke eyed suspiciously how Bellamy patted Miller’s back and pushed him to Monty’s direction. He knows. She quickly took a seat next to Monty while Miller was fighting with himself.  
“I think Bellamy knows” she whispered and his eyes widened.  
“Relax and look, I think Bellamy is pushing him to go to you. He is glad you are together.” She smiled at him a stood up, making a free spot for Miller. Octavia sat in their big armchair with Lincoln. Clarke made her way to Bellamy.  
“You knew too.” He whispered to her while looking at the two idiots on the sofa.  
“Yeah, I just realized now that you did too, how you pushed Miller” she laughed.” Monty was so terrified of you and FBI finding out.”  
“They look cute together, right?” He declared and Clarke bite her lips from smiling so hard.  
“They do”  
  
They had fun. It was a good evening. In the end, Clarke ends up cleaning the apartment with Bellamy who stayed to help her. Everyone went home and Raven who stayed quite sober excused herself an hour before it ended that she and Wick had a work to do and they work best at night with Redbull by their side. She laughed at her friend, remembering all the school sleepless nights with alcohol or energy running through her veins. Well, opposite of Raven, both Clarke and Bellamy were tipsy or maybe drunk even. Clarke took the cups, some of them half-full and went to the sink. Unfortunately, Bellamy appeared behind her and she collapsed to him, spilling the drinks all over him. His tipsy-self smirked at her and pulled his shirt down.

“Careful there, princess.” Clarke choked on the air, murmured her apology and turned around to finish the work, with a hope he didn’t see her burning cheeks. Come on man, she acts like a teenage girl and she is adult. They cleaned the apartment and ended up drinking more, playing never have I ever. More alcohol could stop Clarke’s mind popping the training fight image again or her eyes darting to Bellamy’s naked chest. Bellamy took the whole glass and sat down on the floor. She joined him, sitting across from him. He took a sip and then smiled slyly. He spilled half of the bottle on her.

“Sorry Princess, it kind of slipped from my hands.” He smiled innocently.  
“That was a dick move, agent Blake” She smiled and went for new clothes. Unfortunately, during all the research a catching she forgets to wash something and the only decent thing was a tank top, slightly shoving her hips but not that slightly shoving her bra and boobs. Well, so what, if he can play the game, she can too. She went back and Bellamy’s eyes widened. She smirked and sat down to him.  
“Wanna start?” she asked and poured the shots.  
“Never have I ever been arrested,” Bellamy asked and Clarke chuckled and went for the shot. His eyes widened even more and he shot her a questioning look before he went for the shot too.  
“What, I am not the arrested cop here, agent” she laughed.  
“Well I had a troubled teenage but what about you?”  
“Something similar” He shot her another look.” Okay fine, the first one was when one guy didn’t understand no means no and I kind of beat him up, so it ended up that he was the innocent one” Bellamy laughed so hard but then went through her words again.  
“The first time?” He asked cockily.  
“No, you got the story now we will continue,” She said jokingly but by her statement about not getting the message of no, he didn’t push.  
“Brave princess” He smirked at her.  
“Never have I ever flirted my way out of a speeding ticket,” said Clarke and both of them took the shot again.  
“Oh my god Bellamy! You have to tell me, was it a girl or a guy?” She asked with excitement.  
“Girl and it didn’t help, she was sharp and gave me another 50 bucks for trying,” He said through his hard laughing.  
“Never have I ever stole a car,” said Bellamy, thinking this would be a pass for both of them, giving them a break. Well until Clarke shot him a warning look and the liquid disappeared from her glass.  
Bellamy was surprised.

“Okay, it isn’t that bad. I stoled my dad’s car and Wells his and we went on a trip together, doing speed fight along.” She laughed at the memory. It was so fun. They were freshly after they driving license and just went for it.  
“I can’t believe it” admitted Bellamy, shaking his head.  
“Never have I ever been slapped across my face” Clarke was aware she played the game wrong, she supposed to ask the things she didn’t do but Bellamy could but she was that happy and drunk she didn’t mind. She at least expects Bellamy to drink with her, giving his easy flirtation with girls and his cockiness but he didn’t.  
“Raven.” she answered his question before he even had the time to ask.” and I don’t believe that some girl annoyed form you flirtation and cockiness didn’t slap you” she smirked at him.

“Oh princess, they basically begged for my attention.”  
“I don’t understand why,” she said with raised eyebrows in challenge. Bellamy leaned in and whispered.  
“Because I haven’t tried my gifts on you, princess.” Drunken Bellamy and Clarke were off the chains that normally hold them. Clarke smirked even though her body felt like jumping.  
“I am a lot better than you” Clarke bit her lip while trying to challenge him.  
“Is that so?” He leaned even closer, flexing his muscles on the naked half of his body. Clarke's heart stopped for a moment, his eyes flickered on her cleavage. She licked her lips, leaned to his ear while casually touching his chest. “If I showed my weapons, you could not resist” she whispered to his ear, her lips tickling his earlobe. His whole body screamed at him to grab her and roughly kiss her but he stayed stoic. Thanks to heaven, as Clarke pulled back she knocked down the open bottle and it spilled on the floor. That snapped them out and Clarke quickly went for a towel. They cleaned the mess up and said their goodbyes, both of them feeling weird. Both of them hoping the other wouldn’t remember this in morning.

* * *

Bellamy didn’t forget and neither did Clarke. His night was sleepless, with her image in his shut eyes. What happened to him. He always went for the tall, dark, brunette who looked fierce and dangerous, passionate. Maybe that was it. Clarke looked cute, smart and petite but she was all of it. Passionate, fierce, angry and without doubts dangerous. She was it all, smart, caring, strong and so hot. The whole package.  
  
Thankfully he didn’t even try to avoid her because there were other works and no murder coming, for now. It was a peaceful week and he even relaxed, no longer feeling awkward. He had a night out with Miller who didn’t stop talking about Monty, which was good, it stopped him from spilling his “night” with Clarke at him. O stopped by too, now more often thanks to Lincoln. He started being really glad for him.  
  
After that helpful week, he got a call directly from Roan. Another case, now even in another state. He dressed and shut the idea of calling her down. He had to face her. He knocked on her door, waiting for her to open. She opened and didn’t look embarrassed or angry which was good. She looked at him and sighed. She let the door open and went back in.  
“Another case ?” she asked and Bellamy nodded.  
“Viva Las Vegas princess, go pack your things.” He smiled at her, it wasn’t that bad as he thought. They could pretend it never happened or maybe Clarke really forget. Her eyes widened with the known spark. She smiled at him and almost ran to her room.  
  
Soon they stood in the holy hell of Nevada’s dry land. That wasn’t what Clarke expected of Bellamy’s Viva Las Vegas. She frowned at the heat and sand.  
“This isn’t what I excepted.”  
“Well princess, we are 20 miles from Las Vegas.” Bellamy chuckled and gestured her to the body.  
Clarke kneeled down to the fleshless bones. She did them a once over before getting closer.  
“Definitely a woman, about 25 years old, counting with the weather she is dead for 2-3 weeks,” announced Clarke.  
“She has quite an amount of fractures, some healed some fresh.It could be domestic violence” Clarke continued with her research. “There is constant-velocity joint and Raven could found the victim by the serial number”  
Clarke then made a video call though notebook to her lab, informing them. Kane was there for the information. Raven appeared behind his back.  
“Sorry to disturb but I got the victim’s name,” Raven announced, making Kane almost jump out of his skin. “Ankara Fuller, 26 years old. I will send the rest to your and Bellamy’s phone.”  
“Thanks, Raven, you are the best!”  
“Well it looks like we go squeeze her husband,” said Bellamy before shutting the notebook.  
  
Her husband was a mess, drinking mess. He had his hand injured, which could likely be by punching his wife. He swore he didn’t hit her, not even once. Bellamy make him talk, he owed money to the usurer, that’s how he got injured. The money was for her, she wanted new boobs for the job. To help him with money. They went to the usurer. Las Vegas was a city full of everything, maybe too much full. They found him in one of the casinos. Bellamy went alone to him, he sat at the bar. He was in his casual clothes thankfully. He didn’t get much of him, instead found Clarke playing poker.  
“Hey, Bellamy. Look I am winning.” She said cheerfully.  
“Let’s go princess.”  
“No, I am winning, it’s basic math.” The security went closer.  
“Princess. You can’t do that. It’s cheating.” He smiled and lead her out.

* * *

 

As they sat in the car, Clarke called into the lab. Maya found something weird and Jasper too. She had multiple fractures, healed and fresh on her knuckles and hands. Jasper found the bugs around which were sent back alongside with the remains, that the girl took a lot of healing and anti-pain pills.  
“I know what it could be.” She said on the phone.“She was boxing.”  
“Wait, from what you told me, the injuries are worse than in registered boxing like she didn’t wear gloves, that would mean it was some illegal ring,” Bellamy said quite pleased with himself.  
  
Thanks to Monty founding some special particles and Raven research with Alie they found a left building, 10 miles from Las Vegas. It was empty, on the floor were lines bordering the ring and a lot of blood. In two hours, thanks to Bellamy’s charm of course and FBI they got to one of the men recruiting for the ring. Today they will spend a night in a hotel, preparing. Tomorrow starts their cover as Roxana and Tony, freshly engaged.

 


	8. Going the wrong way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy work good as partners, what about a cover for next case? Who is Pike and who is Echo? Is there something more than a partnership?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not being active! I could write here some lame excuses for school and etc. and they are true but let's get into the business. Sorry again and enjoy the next chapter.  
> Btw. DO NOT talk to me about Becho in show nor Avengers... this week wrecked me pretty well. 
> 
> Please if you catch some mistake please write a comment, as you know I am not a narrative English writer. Or just write a comment and make me happy :)  
> Love u! <3

Roxana and Tony, who the hell picked those names? Clarke was lying on her bed, papers in front of her. Full of the information about her new herself. They were just a couple, freshly engaged and in love, taking the city by storm. When Bellamy told her she will be a sexy teacher she quit didn‘t know what to do with the information. At least the awkwardness vanished, there wasn‘t a time to elaborate what happened _that night_. Saved by a bottle, what a cliche. She chuckled to herself. It wasn‘t like she felt embarrassed, he is hot and it was just a lust, hunger. She liked him. Almost seven months ago she would laugh to herself if someone told her she would like him. She would laugh if someone told her to go undercover as his fiancee.  
  
_**“Clarke, this would be a good shot for TonDC.“ Marcus stood up from his chair. The donation wasn‘t enough, the government's money wasn‘t enough? What could the FBI want from them? More accurate, who?_  
_„Why our institute?“ She asked. The mighty FBI, who didn‘t catch Lexa‘s killer, didn‘t find her dad. She crossed her arms, a move she always made when she was about to be defensive._  
_„You know why, Clarke“ He sighed as he handed her the contract. Clarke took it from him angrily, almost ripping it in the process. She took a deep breath, ready to start reading when Kane spoke again._  
_„They want you, they want you and maybe even a team to help them solve hard cases. You are the best in your job in this country, maybe even the whole world. You are quite young and smart, not just in anthropology. „ So that‘s why FBI couldn‘t even solve their cases without help, she wasn‘t even shocked._  
_She said to Kane she will think about it and went to teach her class. No one really knew how she managed to work in the institute, work on nearby college and still had a time for painting or going abroad. She liked to teach, especially the young and smart people who were interested in her job, like Maya._  
  
_She was almost at the end of her class, speaking about ways how to get rid of remaining flesh. She had a few examples with her, Jasper‘s chemical liquid or Monty‘s bugs. Her students listened to her carefully, taking notes so fast that their hand must have hurt them. She searched the room, pleased with the effect she had on them, with their desire to study when she saw him. In the back of the class stood a man, broad shoulders and arms crossed. He leaned against the wall, clearly watching her every movement. She shot him a questioning look and continued._  
_„Any questions?“ She asked her class, walking in front of them on the stage. As expected no one raised their hand or at least none of her students did. The stranger started walking through the alley to her with a raised hand and a cocky smile plastered on his face._  
_„I have a question. If you clean the bones, don‘t you destroy the evidence?“_  
_Clarke laughed and her student joined her. She looked him in the eyes and proudly said._  
_„On the contrary, I reveal them.“_  
_As they looked at each other, observing each other, the bell rang, letting her students go. She snapped from the intense staring._  
_„Thank you, same time next week.“ She shouted at them while they packed their bags._  
  
_Then he approached her, revealing he would be the one she would work with if she agreed to the contract. Obviously, he wasn‘t sent just for his abilities. He was handsome, hot even. He was sent to coax her in. In the end, a bit longer after Bellamy‘s entrance she signed the contract. Logically, it was a smart move, it would increase the popularity of the institute and hers as well. She would at least help the families catching the ones who hurt them the most, she would be someone she wished they had with them when her dad disappeared when Lexa died. That got her to sign it, the thought of someone in her situation made her feel nauseating._  
  
_She quickly made her team, it was easy. She knew Raven for so long and now she was working almost a year in the institute. Her abilities would be a treasure. Jasper and Monty were added right after her, she practically ripped them from their part of the institute and they were gladly taken. This situation also required a help from someone. It was a perfect idea of hers to took in an intern, one of her student and of course the choice was easy. Maya was the best of the class, resourceful and cunning._  
  
_She was prepared, she was prepared for everything the stranger-Bellamy would bring in. The last time she saw him was the first time. He looked like a decent guy. He was funny and smart. They could work together._  
  
_Except they couldn‘t. One day he burst in with a skeleton, wanting from her answers. Who it was, how it died, everything. She couldn‘t help herself and rolled her eyes and ruthfully chuckled. He gave her once over and clenched his jaw._  
_„Something funny? Do you normally laugh at a murdered victim?“_  
_„No, just that FBI doing what they do best, nothing.“ She said calmly, looking on the table._  
_„Excuse me? You are here to do your job, so do your fucking job and let the rest_ on _me.“ He growled and his jaw was working again. The rest, the small part he had to do after she would give him all the facts. She would solve it but he would be the hero. She had to be nice, she had to so she swallowed her pride._  
_„Fine,“ She said but couldn‘t give the cold voice away._  
_„Fine“ He stormed from their new lab._  
  
_As she examined the body her team finally came. Luckily they didn‘t hear her and Bellamy. Jasper looked at her and then at the body._  
_„Skeleton? From this century!“ He laughed at her. She chuckled, first nowadays body under her hands was quite shocking._  
_„Well, you knew why I created this team including all of you, the best of this institute“ She smiled at him and the rest behind him warmly._  
_„So it was true, solving a murder, damn Clarkey my life just got interesting,“ Jasper replied enthusiastically._  
  
_6 hours after, she strode in FBI with a big, thick file and slapped it on his office table with a loud thud. He looked up from his laptop looking at her smirking, all pride and high. He wanted to give her some snarky comment but she knock the air out of him when she described everything they already knew, which took them to find out for about a month. She even had a drawing of what she looked like. She did it in six hours and from bones, and dirt. This was a test and she passed it with flying colors which annoyed him even more._  
_„Giving the default of her bones she was a ballerina or gymnastics.“ He didn‘t say anything as he nods to himself and played a video on his tv. There she was, in her last and most enchanting ballet play, Black lake- Tchaikovsky._  
_„That‘s her“ Clarke shouted and he chuckled to himself, his test on her will backfire on him for sure._  
_„Her name is Misty Hart. 20 years old, murdered a year ago“_  
_„You knew who she was?“ She eyed him angrily. There it was._  
_„Y...Yeah, I‘m sorry, princess but I have to know if you could do what was said.“ He didn‘t say it with a heat but he saw as her face narrowed at him while he said the word princess. To his surprise…_  
_„Oh, I understand,“ She said with a steely voice._  
_„I… what?“_  
_„I understand the motive behind it, you don‘t know me and it was clever to check my skills, hope I approved myself.“_  
  
They argued and fight a lot but what was really the cracker or more like a spark near the gas was a situation a month before her trip to Mexico, it was even one reason why she went for it in the first place.  
  
_**They argued again, it even wasn‘t something big which was even worse, they fought over everything even the stupidest things. Finally, they found out each other's main problem over each other. They got from the stupid thing to the core. She questioned FBI and he questioned her._  
_„Everyone could do what you do, given the same ground!“ He shouted at her „Little, rich princess with the opportunity of the best expensive schools. Her mommy chief of the surgery and morgue. Her daddy the famous engineer and genius.“_  
_„Don‘t you fucking mention my father“ She growled deeply and punched him in the chest._  
_„FBI does nothing good or right. They can‘t solve anything on their own. The heroes, yet the work behind is not seen. You and your ungrateful ass, stupid cop. You think I didn‘t earn my position?“_  
_„Oh, honey, stupid cop? Unseen work? Try and catch the bastards but you can‘t you never will. You are best in the lab and there you should stay there. Cops do this job, you couldn‘t do it a day in your clean, innocent, gold lined life“_  
_„Gold what?You don‘t know anything about me. You haven‘t seen the bodies I saw after one attack in Irak, you didn‘t see the bodies after hurricane Katrina. I did. I was held hostage and I help families to find the truth.“_  
_He stepped back from her face, her words cutting through his chest more than her punch did. She saw something shifting in his eyes before he put the unreadable mask again._  
_„I saw it too princess, I saw it since I was eighteen and joined the army for the money so I could put food on the table for O!“ You say I don‘t know you, well you don‘t either! You don‘t know what it is to be hungry or to work your ass off or risk your life!“_  
_„FBI did nothing for me, nothing with my dad nor Le.“ She cut herself off, she wouldn‘t reveal her secrets, her demons in front of him. He may know about her dad case but she wouldn‘t let him know about Lexa, nor Wells._  
_„You know what? Fuck you!“ She said instead as she ran off hearing his distant voice shouting to go fuck herself and slamming his office door.**_  
  
Now they knew, they knew what was unsaid or more likely hidden in their words. Hidden stories which made them click in place and open their eyes.  
  
Remembering her dad, her hero, clenched her heart even after all those years. He was everything to her when he was alive and he was everything to her when he probably wasn‘t. He was the key to somehow bond her mom‘s influence, dad‘s influence and her own leading to a new way, the way leading her to this. He was a breaking fact with Raven because besides Sinclaire he dad was her hero too, her inspiration. He was the key why she signed that contract. He was the hidden fact behind everything she did, her angle still guarding her against the life.  
  
„I know that look.“ Bellamy‘s voice cut through her mind and she snapped her eyes to him. The knowing look he sent her was comforting. How could he read her as good as he read his favorite Greek books? She smiled at him and shook her head, tapping on the papers.  
„Just working on the cover.“ He shot her a look – Yeah, right. At least he didn‘t question her.  
  
„We should get dressed.“ He declared and she nodded, slipping into the bathroom to make herself look like Roxanna, teacher and in love. She picked a dress which covered her breast and thighs. She stepped out from the bathroom to find Bellamy in a white tank top with an opened black button-up shirt. His jeans looked expansive and were black. The look he tried to pull up should be a typical man, somewhat couch-beer type but also a bit rich. Well, the clothes were right but on him, it looked so…  
„What is that?“ He asked her, checking her over.  
„My Roxanna image?“ She asked, confused.

„I said a hot teacher, the one where all the boys start to see the mechanism of their bodies, not a fucking bible seller.“ He smirked and then erupted into laughter. She put her hands on her hips defensively.  
„Here“ He handed her a bag for a dress, with a dress in it „Try this.“ She swallowed and went back, getting the hint of what he meant earlier. She would show him now, how she could pull this up. The dress was good, they were elegant but also sending the vibe of sexy, slutty even. She curled her hairs into messy ways, the ones which looked like wild and beach hairs without effort, well not for her though. She put on smokey eyes but still a „keep low“ smokey eyes and added a red lipstick. Red lipstick always made her look really good, especially with her blond hair. She put the heels on and re-appeared again. Bellamy was whistling to himself, standing with his back to her.  
„So?“ she said.

Bellamy expected her to look good, he knew she was beautiful and attractive but when he turned, he wasn‘t ready. It was like someone put the described femme fatale and made her real. To challenge him even more for his earlier remark of not pulling the cover, she took a cigarette to her distracting red lips, luckily they were in a very basic cheap motel so it won‘t be a trouble. He noticed when she grabbed the lighter out of her little handbag her dress got up at least for 3 inches and his trained eye saw the knife and the holster he gave her.  
„Be careful there, Griffin.“ He said as he pointed with his finger at the hem of her dress. Oh. She quickly fixed it.  
„You smoke?“ He asked in somewhat of a hoarse voice.  
„I think Roxanna would.“ She smirked at him „and well, teenage is an age when you learn some bad habits, not that it sticks with me that much but… sometimes...“ She looked at the ground. She knew it was bad, her mom would give her like a mile long list how bad it was. She wasn‘t expecting to Bellamy grab the cigarette of her hand and inhaling in, exhaling a grey fume. His hand shot an electric to her. There it was again, the nauseating but also strong feeling. Before it became too much they both started to laugh their asses off.  
„Well, I think we are ready to go.“ He said, giving her back the cigarette after few more puffs.

* * *

  
The gym smelled like the gym should, sweaty and a bit bloody. The recruiter, once famous boxing star, Charles Pike standing in front of them. They played their cover good, it was a challenge and challenge was what they were good at. It was funny how they went from the whatever tension to playing their part. Bellamy smacking her ass, Clarke leaning into him. It wasn‘t weird for now, it was fun, trying to get the other, challenge him.  
  
„Can I help you?“ Pike said, walking to them. She watched Bellamy flash the brightest smile she ever saw, clearly fake for her liking. For anyone else, it would look like the most genuine smile.  
„I don‘t believe it. Charles „Chancellor“ Pike. Your style had a good result when I was in the army.“ Bellamy casually said, extending his hand to shake.  
„I am glad for influencing you then“ Pike released a chuckle „We have many of you walking here but at least you look still in shape and quite young.“  
„Oh, my babe here is in a great shape“ Clarke leaned into Bellamy and winked at Pike.  
Two men behind Pike were watching the whole scene with a smirk.  
„Well, let‘s see, army boy“ Pike pointed to the boxing bag.  
„Go ahead, beast, show them“ Clarke loudly whispered while slapping his ass. How she enjoyed this.  
  
Bellamy threw a smirk towards Clarke and took his button-up shirt down. He lazily walked to the bag. Pike stood behind the bag, holding it. He should start easily and then maybe they could get him to the real ring. But Bellamy never has been taking it low, so after few punches, he speeded up. Left hook, right hook. Pike looked a bit in awe.  
„I see you still got it, not bad“ Pike replied. He was still hugging the bag with furrowed brows.

„You want to train or what?“ He asked, already catching on Bellamy‘s web.  
„Uh no, I don‘t fight anymore but I heard that you could provide some show for us. Roxana loves tough, hard things“ Clarke pushed the urge to kick him and smiled sweetly at Pike instead.  
„You know, a little action, underground action“ Bellamy continued but Pike stopped him.  
„You heard? Sorry, can‘t help ya“ He held his hands above his head.  
„Come on Pike, they seem like a nice people.“ One of his men said with a shit-eating grin. Pike shoot a glare at him.  
„A thousand bucks, each“ He declared like he knew that would be much for them.  
„Tony, let‘s live a little.“ Clarke smiled and walked to Pike. Her little hand searched in her bra and breast for the cash. Everyone was watching her, their eyes pointed to her cleavage. She squeezed Bellamy‘s forearm and went to Pike, holding two thousand.  
„A girl from my dreams and already taken, what a bad luck,“ One of the two behind Pike said, somehow sadly smirking at her.  
„Okay, give me your numbers, you will get a message with address and time.“

  
Bellamy and Clarke were in the car. Loud music popping from speakers matching their high speed. The wind from an open window on Bellamy‘s side was playing with his wild hairs. He had a big, warm smile on his mouth. The sundown played with shadows on his face. Clarke looked at him and felt warm too. They got it, they were in. That‘s all that matters, right? They are just a good team.  
„You were amazing, where did you learn that?“ Bellamy turned his head to her. She chuckled to herself.  
„I don‘t know I just felt into Roxana. You were amazing, too“

* * *

Jasper and Maya were working on scanning the skull for Raven. She promised she could do a reconstruction of her injuries in a fight, getting information about that person. It was weird without Clarke there, bossing them around. At least they could sneak out without her noticing and make out in their favorite place where this all begin. Well, not until they did their job because Raven would kick his ass otherwise.  
„What do you think they are doing right now,“ Jasper asked Maya, hoping his Bellarke job otp would rise.  
„Who?“ Maya smiled at him sweetly and oh, how he loved her.  
„Clarke and Bellamy“  
„Jasper!“ She chuckled „I am not playing this weird matching game of yours. Dr. Griffin is really my boss, you have Kane. They are a great team and that's all I will say“ She kissed his cheek as an apology.  
  
Miller burst into the lab, looking around. Jasper and Maya stopped and went out of their little bubble.  
„Hey bro, looking for someone“ Jasper smirked at him. Miller‘s eyes wide scanned him before pulling calm mask on.  
„Yeah, do you have time to examine this“ He showed them a plastic bag. „It‘s not from the case Bellamy is working on now, but I could use a help“  
„I and Maya have our hands full.“ He said, already booming for his other job ship. At least someone will make him pleasure.“ but Monty is free, he is in our section.“ Jasper finished with a smirk and Maya playfully slapped his hand.  
„What? Okay, okay. Let‘s give this to Raven and go with our little plan while the boss is in Vegas.“ He took the skull in one hand while the other tucked Maya closer to him.  
„Raven, now you can do your magic. I and Maya are going for a lunch“ He put down the skull on Raven‘s table.

„Jasper, it‘s like 5.pm and Kane nor Clarke is not around, so put that shitty lunch excuse to my ass and go“ She laughed and winked at Maya. Love is in the ait and that shit.  
They almost ran out of her office, hand in hand and giggling like teens. Raven turn on Alie and wrote some new code in her. In an hour she had suspects high, weight and knew she/he was left-handed. She boomed with pride. Her and Wick ‘s work was almost done. They will present it in a month and now she narrowed a number of possible suspects. She typed on her key  
  
„Hey babe, I got some inf… hell, Griffin, you look hot as fuck“ Raven watched as Clarke appeared on her screen. All blond waves and red lips, boobs sparkling.  
„Hi Rae, well Roxanna looks hot. What info?“  
„Yeah, so the one who she fights with is left-handed, 5‘9 and about 130 pounds.“ Clarke mentally made notes. She would scan the fighters when they get the message.  
„You are a miracle, Raven.“ Clarke gave her a thumbs up.  
„I know, what would you do without me?“ Raven chuckled „Anyway enjoy your cover. I have done my work and now I go to see Wick“ She saw Clarke smirking and giving her a pointed look.  
„What? We have to finish it, the presentation is in a month.“ She explained herself.  
„Oh nothing, just saying aren‘t you playing with a dangerous fire? First that Z.. something when you were at NASA and now Wick?“ Clarke ruefully chuckled.  
„Hey! Wick is just my friend and I don‘t even know Zeke that well.“ Raven blushed, which was a rare sight on her.  
„Okay, okay, enjoy your evening. Bye“ Clarke said and hung up.  
  
**Unknown number:** Today, 9.pm 6226 W Sahara Ave  
  
Both of their phones buzzed. They were lucky it happened so quickly. Bellamy grinned at Clarke, who was still in her cover. He couldn‘t imagine how would she dressed now if she looked like this for a day. This whole cover was going good or at least didn‘t affected him as much as the training with her or _the night_ did. You can‘t blame a man with lust not to be affected by a beautiful woman, right? But as he saw her, smiling wildly with smudged red lips, her cold blue eyes spreading warm, he wasn‘t so sure.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in a circle, screaming and booming. Two men just fought like animals. Bellamy walked with Clarke‘s back around his arm. He studied her as she studied the ongoing battle. He wasn‘t sure if the awe in her eyes was played or did she really enjoyed this. Until she started with a speech how this was a nature of people and animals. Then she referenced some historic statistic and Bellamy was hooked up. He had to do something real quick.  
„Roxie“ He snapped his fingers in front of her „come back“ He threw her his famous smirk.  
„Oh babe, look at all the sweat“ Way better, Bell, way better…  
  
As they finally approached the circle too the fight ended. They announced another, women one. Clarke scanned the area for someone to fit the description from Raven. All the men were out, it should probably be a woman. She heard whistling and turn her head. In the ring were two women, both really pissed and muscular.  
  
„To really heat up today‘s session we got here Ontari „the ice“ aaaaand our famous Echo „the spy“ against one another“ Someone shouted before loud bang filled the room and they started to fight.  
Echo was good, she would get the girl in minutes. She also was left-handed and judging by her hight and figure possibly the right one.  
„You see the one“ Clarke whispered and Bellamy nodded, stopping her from continuing.  
„Yeah, I see. Let me get something on her“ He said as he kissed her temple and walked away.  


Bellamy pulled the charming guy mask again. She was always in awe how good he was at it. He was a good actor. He was a good cop and he had a big heart. She didn‘t know how she couldn‘t see it back then, but she saw it now. She let him be and watched the fight. As she predicted, five minutes later and „The spy“ was raising her hand in a victory.  
  
Bellamy joined Clarke not long after. He didn‘t smile and for someone outside it would seem like a normal face but Clarke saw the sparkle in his eyes, he got something.  
„Echo, best of them all, the underground hero you could say. Until Ankora beat her 3 weeks ago. No one expected it from her.“  
„Well I think we enjoyed it enough, let‘s do some early honeymoon, fiancee“ Clarke smirked and they walked out of there.  
  
Their room was a mess full of papers. Echo per day worked as a waiter in one big hotel near them. That would be a good time to spy on her or even confront her. The plan was made and they headed to make it happen. Clarke sat in one of the poker tables, closely watching Echo going around with drinks. She noticed how she flinch sometimes but the other girl didn‘t even touch her yesterday and by one of the mans Bellamy charmed she wasn‘t fighting after Ankora. She stood up, searching for Bellamy and spotted him sitting at the bar.  
„Echo still has injuries after fighting Ankora. We could match her injuries to Ankara‘s and found out if she killed her or not.“ She whispered to him, her lips brushing his ear, leaving red lipstick on its way.  
„So we get her DNA and send it to the lab?“ The drink in his glass disappearing.  
„More likely send Echo“ He almost choked on his last gulp of the glass. She was insane.  
„Are you insane? A whole person? She wouldn‘t come to that deal“ He searched her eyes for any indication of a joke. He found her serious, thinking face.  
„She would if we offer her protection“ That was a good idea. He didn‘t make a mistake by letting her join him as a partner and this was another proof of many since then.  
„and I know just a guy, a judge who owes me“  
„Of course you do“ Clarke chuckled and shook her head. This case was hopefully getting to its end.  
  
Clarke stood beside Raven, who looked horrified but curies too. Jonty was giggling like a bunch of teens and Echo stood on a platform while Monty plastered sensors on her. She already dealt with Kane and his speech, at least her team took it as a fun. The room fell black except the green beams on Echo‘s body. The result was soon and they just had to wait for Alie to do a reconstruction of their fight. Raven played it right after Alie finished. They saw the whole battle until it was over.  
„Oh, how did we miss it?“ Maya said and Clarke shot her approving look. Jasper kissed her temple, nodding.  
„Miss what?“ Echo said a bit angrily.  
„Injuries from Echo must have covered it. You broke her ribs but not enough, someone finished it and it damaged her lungs.“ Clarke explained to the girl.  
„If you know something, you have to tell us“ Bellamy pleaded, his eyes fixated on Echo.  
„I.. I don‘t know. I knew she bet on herself, we can do that sometimes. Then I saw how Pike‘s man picked her up in a jeep.“

* * *

Pike wasn‘t the killer but his boss was. Pike maybe was a shady man but for now, they let him go. They finished the case and returned Ankara‘s remains to her husband. Bellamy walked Echo to the airport as the closet and available agent. At least that‘s what he told them. Clarke couldn‘t shake the feeling he didn‘t tell the whole truth. It bothered her. It bothered her more when she found out the rest of what he wasn‘t saying. Perhaps the part where she ended up in his home. Bullshit, Clarke. She didn't bother at all. Echo was attractive, and just his type. Tall, brunette, slim and with a fire in a soul. She wasn‘t suspect, so why not. It didn‘t make her angry at all either. It wasn‘t the reason why she accepted Roan‘s offer afterward when he congratulated them two days after for finishing another case.  
  
_**„Griffin, Blake. Roan wants you in his office“ Indra didn‘t even look up from her table. Her voice steady and demanding._  
_„Okay, boss“ Bellamy mockingly said and Indra shot him a warning look._  
_They walked in silence to him. It was weird after she got him to say the truth, even weirder when she high-five him because why not. Telling him to go for it._  
_„Agent Blake, Dr. Griffin. A pleasure to see you again. This is the tenth case solved in 7 months after the contract. Best results in a long time. Good work.“ He stood up from his chair and shook their hands._  
_Before Clarke could pull her hand away he caught her._  
_„Dr. Griffin, may I ask you a question?“_  
_„Yes, of course“_  
_„Unfortunately, there is one event coming, a celebration of FBI and I would like to ask if you would join me to show FBI how much of a benefit and miracle you are for us.“ Clarke blushed at his words, he was an intimidating man, attractive but tough. Bellamy was too, but this was completely something else and she needed something else to overcome whatever lust or attraction she felt towards him. So she half-smiled/half- smirked, the one smile she knew drew men crazy._  
_„It would be a pleasure“_  
_She didn‘t see Bellamy‘s jaw click. All she saw was the ocean of Roan‘s blue eyes matching her own. She deserved it and she needed it. She heard a bit of him before, from Lexa. How he put down his mother and her gang. How hard he made his way to the point where is he now. How honorable he was and really cared for people. Lexa didn‘t say she liked him but she had a huge respect for him. If it didn‘t work as she thought it would, she still would distract herself. Win-win either way.**_  
  
  


 


	9. A crash within world, coming down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke was having fun. She got to know Roan better than before. He was a good man, so why someone else is still disturbing her thoughts?   
> Bellamy knew he fucked up, he didn't know why, he just knew it started with Echo, maybe even in the undercover. Clarke played like nothing was different but he knew better.   
> Their supposed crash was coming, alongside with that stupid party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the waiting, I know I am a bad-timed writer...this chapter was hard to write. I have to apologize that I will be out of here, we have a school trip until next Friday :/ BUT I should add a chapter Saturday right after! So enjoy this longer chapter as an apology and as a bait.  
> Enjoy the angst and... well the cliffhanger ;)   
> Love you<3  
> Kudos and comments make my day much better!

She found it easy to talk with Roan, to text him. The event took a place 3 days before Reyes-Wick presentation. In two weeks after his „proposal“, she was glad she accepted it. He was really funny, one time he wanted his tie to match her dress, she told him he could wrap his anaconda around his neck, to which he later responded with an actual photo. Don‘t even let her start about how this tough FBI boss had anaconda, apparently he rescued her on some mission then fell in love with her, got papers and adopted her. He made Clarke promise not to tell anyone „to not ruin the image- FBI guy with anaconda“. It wasn‘t the only thing that finally got her to stop thinking about Bellamy.

Finally, she met someone who understood. He understood what coming from rich family meant. He understood when one of the parents was/could be shady. Clarke loved her mom and knew that her mom loved her like anything in this world but still, she had that bad feeling. She likes his passion and how he cares about his people in FBI or people in general. He is an attractive man and still has a bit asshole in him. She started to wonder if she got a type over the years because she knew someone similar but thank god still a bit different. They got the spark, she felt it, so why she felt that with Bellamy, she got fireworks instead of a spark?   
  
Things with Bellamy were the same, maybe a little tensed. Their friends didn‘t see it but it was there, last two Friday's gathering were weird. It wasn‘t that they didn‘t talk to each other, they did but it felt uneasy. Sometimes, when she or even he mentioned Roan he got an unreadable expression on his face and Clarke was taken aback. After those months of partnership, she could swear she was able to read him pretty well. In this case, she hadn‘t any idea.   
  
It helped Raven was occupied planning the presentation too much to care or notice, which was a blessing. Raven was her best friend for so many years that one look on her and she would know and worse, she would také it far from what it really was.   
  
„Babe, what do you think about blue and gold theme?“ Raven asked her, struggling with a vision of the event on her computer.   
„Rae, I know this is important to you but you plan it like it‘s your wedding“ Clarke laughed at her, this girl freaked out about this more than she would about her wedding.  
„Well, it‘s more like a baby shower or first birthday“ Raven hold the last prototype of the stick like it was her baby.   
„I think it would be cool, but I would také darker blue, to make it look like a universe, space and the gold would be like a moon“ Clarke finally replied, pulling her artist self on the surface.   
„YES! You are genius, Clarke.“ Raven hugged her and immediately typed in the code to make the room where it took a place look as Clarke told her.   
  
It really looked good, room in the colors of moon and space. A stage with a huge screen, tables, food, champagne. It wasn‘t just about finishing Sinclairs work, Raven cared about every little detail and it looked stunning.

* * *

When Raven suggested dress-hunting with other girls Clarke was pretty excited. As a child and a teenage girl, she hated it, to be the perfect daughter on charity events and fundraisers but she still was a girl and loved to once, twice a year go shopping for big events. What she wasn‘t exactly happy about was that Raven invited her mom too. She loved her mom and her mom had a good eye but she didn‘t tell her anything about Roan‘s event nor that he asked her and she really didn‘t need another interrogation.   
  
„Why do I have to buy two dresses?“ Clarke whispered to Raven while Maya was in the next aisle with her mom.  
„Because you are quite a well-known person and there will be photographs at both events,“ Raven told her, inspecting one beautiful red gown.

„Mom will ask why I buy two dresses“ Clarke furrowed her brows and Raven skeptically looked at her.  
„You didn‘t tell her?“ She had one of these accusatives looks „You know, it‘s an honor to be there, representing your genius and beautiful self and also us.“  
„I know but you know how she gets 1) she gets really excited or 2) she gets hella protective.“ Her mom had to bear all the „scaring off boyfriends dad‘s thing“ and don‘t get her wrong she did a good job but gaining age she started to be the opposite, getting excited and happy.  
„She would still find out when at first page of Polis Chronical will be your face plastered near Roan‘s“ She had a point, it would be worse like that, her mom finding from a freaking newspapers first thing in a morning.   
  
At the end her mom took it well, she was happy about her daughter. She loved her daughter to death and she had to protect her at any cost, even the cost of her beloved husband. It wasn‘t like she would get together with Roan, Abby started to root for Bellamy. No one is good enough for Clarke, her little, beautiful intelligent daughter, but Bellamy is pretty close.   
  
She knew her daughter and knew she would figure that out. Like she herself did with Marcus. That was one of the reasons she wasn‘t upset at her daughter, she had her own little secret. Abby had to laugh at the similarity of their relationships. She remembers how she disliked Marcus, maybe even hated him. When they met, Abby was freshly married and starting her second carrier as a pathologist. Marcus was a cop and they saw each other a lot. Then they became friends and when Jake happened Marcus was the one to help her with everything, he became an uncle to Clarke and tried his best. That‘s when she knew she was screwed. Nothing happened until Clarke joined TonDC institute and Marcus became her boss. That changed everything.  
  
When Abby heard about the offer from FBI she wasn‘t pleased, she was even less pleased her daughter accepted it. Then she started to work in terrain and became Bellamy‘s partner. The one she complained about. Abby instantly disliked him, he put her daughter in danger. When Marcus told her he knew him pretty well, that‘s when it changed for her. Marcus loved the Blakes like his own and helped them through the years.   
  
Marcus started with the madness, saying that they will be together, that he sees how Bellamy is looking at her. Abby didn‘t believe him, especially after every Clarke‘s ranting when they had dinner or she helped her in the lab. Then again, she and Marcus didn‘t start well too and now she couldn‘t go a day without him.

* * *

Bellamy didn‘t get why it upset Clarke so much. She had her perfect compose mask but he saw her eyes, through her beautiful eyes and how they changed the shade of blue. Her eyes were telling a different story. She knew what he did, he wasn‘t exactly silent about it and she was always fine with it. He himself doesn‘t even know why he offered to také Echo to the airport when any other of his men could do that. He just felt weird after that case and she was beautiful and tough and you already know Bellamy‘s type. He just went with it, like every other time. Maybe she was just upset about how he „used“ Echo, took advantage… but then again why she accepted Mckingsley‘s offer? He was invited too, like every year and he planned to také her himself...as his partner in crime of course. His boss beat him to it. Why did he even do it? Roan didn‘t care about her, just about her help. What had made boss of his boss to make that offer.   
  
Bellamy wasn‘t sure why he cared about. The thought of seeing Clarke there in some killer dress, close to Roan made him sick. It was stupid, really. Roan was an honorable man, hardworking and fair. He saw what everyone else did, how special Clarke was. It made sense, he saw her tests to be his partner, accepted that idea. Roan unlike him, was at the ball in TonDC and Clarke looked stunning that night. 

What didn‘t make sense was why Clarke accepted, es it would be good for her and institute but she had to get an invitation anyway but she chose to go with Roan. Sometimes when Bellamy got to see him in office he saw him smile over his phone, the tiniest of smiles but it was a smile. Roan didn‘t use a phone that much, like Indra, didn‘t they liked the job the old way so why? That answer revealed himself one time when he was in the lab. Clarke on her phone, laughing like she usually did with him, then whispering to Raven something. His trained ears just got one word, Roan. Then it clicked… or didn‘t, maybe he was getting insane.   
  
When he told it to his little sister she laughed at him and patted his shoulder. „Jealous, big brother?“ she told him. Jealous, Bellamy Blake and jealous? No, he was just scared he would také Clarke. No, that sounds even worse. He was upset that Roan wanted her to fully join FBI and then she would get her own partner, maybe even few agents as he has.  
  
Clarke wouldn‘t accept it, she was happy with her job. It was her dream job, she wouldn‘t give up for being an agent. She wasn‘t trained. It will be okay.

* * *

Clarke stood before hers and Raven‘s big mirror, her first new gown in her hands, posting it as if she wore it. She ran a finger down the soft, silk material. She tossed them away and picked up the second one. Sharp and yet soft ones. She tried them on before but just holding them in front of her body looked beautiful. She wasn‘t exactly a dress girl, she had her own style. She could go out with a black tank top, dark jeans, and leather jacket or with the cutest shirt and cardigan. She was unexpected and she liked it that way.   
She still had that undercover Roxanna dress tucked in her closer, one month after and she couldn‘t get herself to throw it away.   
  
Her train of thoughts was cut off by Raven, standing in the kitchen and looking at Clarke clutching her dress hard.   
  
„So which one for tomorrow and which one for my baby shower?“ She jokes, repeating the words from Clarke a few days earlier. Clarke turned to her and chuckled.  
„Well, do you want to match on your big day? You have that beautiful red dress and I could go in this burgundy one.“ She pointed to their couch that was now occupied with both of her new dresses.  
„So the silver sharp one for tomorrow?“ Raven winked at her „I bet that Roan guy will appreciate it“   
„Geez, Rae“ Clarke gave her fake glare but Raven wasn‘t buying it. Her laugh filled the room and Clarke smiled with her.   
„Okay fine good choice, it‘s better the burgundy one isn‘t long because after that fancy, a rich party we had to throw to show the world our baby then the shit hits the fan and we will go out.

* * *

Monty sat on Nathan‘s couch, hooking up a console while Miller was cooking. It was their usual night, games or movies and food, never talk about work. He looked at his man, swearing under his breath while chopping onion. He couldn‘t be luckier.  
  
„You know, there is this event I would like to go with you“ Miller started, walking towards Monty with two plates with his apron still on.   
„Yeah?“ Monty laughed lovely.   
„Yeah, it‘s actually for FBI and it‘s my first year I got invited. It‘s an honor to be invited and I want you there with me“ His words hit him two ways, they would go as a couple officially in front of FBI and that melted his heart but also he knew Clarke was coming too and knew why, or more likely see through her.

„I...that would be amazing, Nathan“ He replied, reaching for his now free hand and squeezed. „Is Bellamy coming too?“ He couldn‘t help himself, he knew something wasn‘t right. They could fake act as they want.

„Yeah, he should“ Miller gave him a knowing look. He was so lucky.   
„So, I heard Clarke is matching her dress color with that one boss of your, should we match our ties?“ He laughed at his little joke and Miller joined him.   
„That would be cute,“ Miller said and almost didn‘t believe his words, this guy, his guy in front of him made him better, less grumpy but most importantly enormously happy.

* * *

„So, we may see each other tomorrow,“ Monty said to Clarke. Subtle. Clarke looked from her papers and her eyes lit up.   
„You mean Miller invited you? You go full in couple way?“ She smiled warmly at him. She was the first one who first saw what even they didn‘t see. She was the one to whom he spilled his secret, who reassured him.   
„Yes, we will have matching ties and shit“ He smiled at his friend.  
„Well, now I will have there one person I can actually talk to and be happy about it“ Clarke said and he knew he should told her. Maybe she already knew or assumed. Bellamy was like a prodigy in FBI.   
„I will not be the only one“ Clarke looked confused before she smirked.  
„I guess Miller will be glued to your side, so I will be stuck with him too“   
„Bellamy will be there too“ He said in most casual voice he could. Her eyes widened for a second before she got a grip on it and pulled the well practised mask. Mask she didn‘t used around him for so long. Then she smiled.  
„He is a good agent, he should be there,“ She said while grabbing the papers. „Monty, I have to go with this to Kane but don‘t go, I have to tease you about Miller a bit more.“   
Clarke stood up and went away.  
  
Miller sat beside Bellamy, they drove to victim‘s family. It was weird being here with him again, officially he was still his partner but since Clarke somewhat joined the crew he had more time for his cases or was just helping in the background. Someone maybe wouldn‘t notice the slight change but he was trained to focus on the smallest things and the smallest things sometimes changed the whole case. He saw them talk, he saw them together but something was wrong.   
  
„So tell me what I should expect tomorrow?“ Miller cut the silence, starting easy.   
„Lot of powerful people for sure“ Bellamy snorted „rich food and champagne.“   
„Mmm...Do you go with O like always?“ Miller wasn‘t a guy who would slowly dig to the core, he normally went straight in but this time it had to be different.   
„No, O has something with Lincoln“ He grabbed the wheel a bit tighter but eventually relaxed again.  
„So you don‘t bring someone with you“ He tried but Bellamy tried to dodge the question.  
„Miller, it‘s okay if you want to bring Monty,“ Bellamy said, connecting his eyes with Miller‘s for a second before focusing on the road.   
„I already asked him, so what about you?“   
„I don‘t know, maybe“ He shrugged and Miller knew he started to get in.  
„You should také someone there“ Bellamy knew he should. It was like an unwritten rule, to her a beautiful woman beside you. Miller would be the first in Polis to bring a man and everyone was excited. Bellamy couldn‘t také O and now he couldn‘t také Clarke either how he planned even before asking O.   
„Miller, let‘s focus on the case,“ Bellamy said in a low voice.   
„Fine, okay case. Tell me why Clarke isn‘t helping you like normally?“ Miller snapped, his patience going out of the window.

„It isn‘t something where we need her. We find multiple pieces of evidence on the crime scene, even DNA and now they are searching for him“ What was Miller‘s deal? He never was like that toward Bellamy. Bellamy felt the tension in him building up and he had to calm down before he says something

* * *

„You are really a thing, Griffin“ He smiled at her, a smile she never saw him made and it made her feel special in a way. She knew those smiles, those that were locked deep down. She knew because she made Bellamy dig them for her. Here we go again…  
„How so“ She replied, her eyes not leaving his.  
„You broke the box rules and that‘s the thing I like about you so much“ He bit his lip and for a second look away, she almost missed it. Is Roan McKingsley getting shy?  
„You should be that weird scientist, yet you were born to this, you are smart, genius and you kick asses like it‘s nothing.“ He got serious again. „As you said in your tests, you really are the representation of those wild words, you fit in both of them and make all of this“ He gestured to the happy kids on streets, walking couples. Families in safe „happen. One day they will thank you for what you are doing“   
Clarke was overwhelmed with his words, she was quiet for a few moments, but still smiling at him with watery eyes she couldn't let pour. She gave him a kiss on a cheek, maybe alongside with a promise for later.   
„So, you listened to my sort of application?“ She shoved playfully his arm and grinned.   
  
She walked through an alley and felt like a movie star, she knew there would be a few, FEW photographs, both journalists and from FBI but that was huge. Roan lead her through it without any effort, not once slipping his hand from her back. That amazed her too, she knew he was an honorable man but still…  
  
The room was big, with wide windows opened for a free way to garden. Roan took two champagnes from a table and handed her one.   
„You ready for me to brag about you?“ She smirked and he did too „And to brag about me as well?“   
„Do as you want“ She replied and his arm wrapped her as they went to the first group of people.   
  
She couldn‘t help herself but glance around, looking for something...someone. Roan seemed to notice, that smug clever bastard and look at her with a question in his eyes.  
„Looking for someone?“ Fuck  
She laughed awkwardly“ Oh….um…. no, just you know Miller right? He should be there tonight with his boyfriend who is my friend and is working with me“   
„Oh, I know, that boy was scared as shit, even come to me to ask if it was okay“ He chuckled „I had to sign for him it was okay, tell him he made a good example. „ Clarke‘s heart melted hearing this, not just that Miller was that sweet and scared but also that Roan was like this, he didn‘t care about that shit. Love is love no matter what.   
„You are a good man, Roan“ She patted his arm as they finally reached the group.

* * *

Bellamy walked in, Miller with Monty by his side. For now, he was really having a good time. He knew it would end the second he would saw Clarke, with or without Roan. He admired that easy build but strongly build a relationship the two of his friends have, he was happy for them.   
  
They made handshakes, smiles, and polite talks, as usual. He left Miller with Monty and wandered around. He, like most of the man, was in his full uniform. His curls hairs begging for freeing them from the cap. He mostly slicked them back for these occasions, that was before Clarke told him she liked it this way better. Man, what was he doing, what was she doing to him? 

Even though he didn‘t know what it meant, he knew no matter what they had to get shit together. Their friendship was too important. Their work in a union as one, connection and helping the world was important.

He saw her, standing back to him. She wore a beautiful dress that would surely make her eyes glow if he could saw them. The material hugging her curves, driving him mad. He hadn‘t slept with a woman since Echo, why? He didn‘t know either. Clarke may have made it casual like it was okay, but he knew better than that. Mostly he wanted to stop himself.   
  
Roan‘s hand lingered on her back while some man kissed her hand and he heard her giggle. He didn‘t know what drove him mad more, Roan‘s possessive hand or some random (Fuck, Bellamy he could fire you) dude kissing her hand like in old movies, gross. He bit his lip and turn around as he saw her doing the same and headed to Miller again.   
  
He stole a glance at her, already looking at him. Their eyes connected and she made a shy smile at him. He smiled too but knew this wasn‘t at its end but for now, let it go, the night was long enough.

* * *

  
Clarke was really glad she came, Roan was perfect and she enjoyed it. Then she saw Bellamy, even dressed similarly to Roan he looked way better. Clarke knew she shouldn‘t think that, even more, if the other man stood beside her, talking about her amazing job around. His hair looked so curly, sticking out of the cap. He looked so good in this uniform, so hot. The more they avoided each other over the time the more she now felt her attraction to him. It was like to give a starved dog a whole, freshly baked chicken. She smiled at him politely, trying to tell him everything was okay. Was it though?  
  
The music started to play a bit louder and people gathered on the floor. She felt her heart beating a bit faster. Roan looked at her and smirked, apologizing to the group of his fellow colleagues and lead her to the parquet. His hand fell to her hips as other stayed on her shoulder, they just swayed with the music in a sync.   
  
„You must felt bored“ He whispered in her ear and she liked his voice, even if it didn‘t get her goosebumps as Bellamy did.  
„No way, it‘s amazing, to see you like this, with your friends and colleagues. You should talk more about you, you know. Not just me or your guys.“ She smiled at him.  
„You know my politics, Clarke,“ He said her, smiling a bit too. She knew, she knew how good he was, how hard he tried and admired him. She was mad at herself for wanting more of him, wanting him for a wrong reason, for wanting something completely else. She felt Bellamy‘s gaze on them. Cutting through like sharp glass. She felt bad, she was angry at him for Echo but she now did the same to him.   
  
As if he could sense her, he slowly went to them, dodging the dancing couples in his way.  
„May I cut in?“ His deep voice spoke beside them. Roan just glanced between the two of them and nodded, making Bellamy a way. He put his hands as Roan had them and even that felt different with him.   
„Hi,“ She said, not really knowing how to begin.  
„Hey“ He replied back, smiling a bit even though she felt his tense shoulders.  
His hair was free, without the cap she wanted so badly put her fingers on them.   
„Um… how so far do you enjoy this“ Was he alone here? Didn‘t také anyone with him?   
„Yeah, it‘s okay, like every year“ He did that half-smile, not smirking.  
„I like it, you deserve it...You all deserve it.“ She admitted, she now knew better than when all the stuff happened, she knew they really worked hard and tried.

He moved her closer to him and they just danced, without a fight, without the world and reality around them.

„Look...I know things are weird now a bit“ She tried to interrupt him but he went on“Don‘t say they aren‘t we both know that‘s a lie. I just want… I want everything to go back to normal, we are too important, are work...together is important“ Clarke nodded even though his words of going back didn‘t sit with her well, why!? That‘s what she wanted all along, forget about this weird thing, go back and make herself move.  
She smiled at him and he sighed and they continued their dance.  
  
„Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am glad we all got to be there tonight again. As always, we celebrate our union and strength. Our passion to make things right. We swore to protect this land, our country our home even with our own lives. I am not gonna say if we are doing good, but we are trying as best as we can. Tonight, I would love to introduce you to two amazing people, as you surely already know him, special agent Bellamy Blake and Dr. Clarke Griffin, recently working as his partner. This union was made just as a help for FBI but with these two it thrived under their hands. Please welcome on the stage, agent Blake and Dr. Griffin“ Roan cut their dance with his invite. All eyes were on them as they finally gathered each other and went on stage, confusing looks sending one to another.   
  
Bellamy led her to the microphone, clearly nervous. He stood there, with her by his side, like it should be.   
„Good evening as well, we weren‘t expected to this honor. Thank you. „ He looked at Clarke, those eyes piercing her to the core. „ Dr. Griffin being as my partner improved our goal. She is a big help to us, in the work she is my equal. This impulsive decision was the greatest thing that could happen to FBI. TonDC institute with FBI, side on side. „ His eyes weren‘t leaving hers, just small polite glances at the audience.  
„It worked well but as we took Dr.Griffin in, not as just a help but as a member of us changed everything. „   
  
They applauded and Bellamy thanked yet again before leaving with her. He was so nervous that even his usual „Blake speeches“ didn‘t find its way to him. Behind them Roan and some other continues, talking about their closed cases. It was all too much, having Clarke so close, then talking about her on the stage, looking in her blue eyes.   
  
They stopped in a hallway. Bellamy still holding her hand. They breathed in and breathed out. Looking at each other, silently spoking with their eyes. He felt her other hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly.  
„Bellamy...are you alright?“ She looked at him, finally really looked at him after not looking.   
„Yeah...ugh...sorry, just didn‘t expect that to happen.“  
„Yeah, me too“  
They moved closer without even noticing. She smelled so intoxicating, as a rain after hot summer night. The dim light of the hallway dancing with shadows on her face. That damn red lipstick on her lips, the one who finally got him to see how fucked he was for wanting to fuck her. The question was, was it enough for him to just sleep with her? One night as usual? Was he capable of it?  
  
„What are we doing, Bellamy? What“ she gestured between them „ is this“ His jaw clenched and suddenly he needed to know.  
„Why were you mad when I went with Echo?“ He asked his gaze hard on her.  
„I wasn‘t mad“ She stayed calm, for now at least.   
„Come on Clarke,“ He said while leaning closer.  
„I...“ she sighed „I don‘t know, okay? I don‘t know anything right now.“ He went even closer and heard how she sucked in a breath. His heart was beating fast but he wasn‘t gonna let this go. He had to push himself, them over the edge.

Clarke felt so hot and nervous. What was he doing to her.  
„She was a suspect, okay? Not just that you used her, you even ditched our usual drink after case“ Clarke half admitted, lying to him wouldn‘t do any good, half truth it is. He chuckled, that low chuckle he used in their beginning and then when they were…doing what they shouldn‘t because it let them to this.  
„Used? Is that what you think of me? That I used her?“  
„No Bellamy, NO. I didn‘t mean it like that!“ She was getting frustrated and angry and turned all all at once.  
„What is it with Roan that you have, aren‘t you doing the same thing now, aren‘t YOU using him?“ His words were true and they hurt, but she wasn‘t using him in a way he thought she did.   
„I am using him? He asked me first, Bellamy! We didn‘t slept together, we didn‘t even kiss! I am not using him and you should know that“ She shoved her little finger in his chest.   
„Why did you come with him?“  
„Geez Bellamy, he is your boss, my boss sort of. He is a good man. Why do you care!“ Clarke half shouted half whispered. This wasn‘t the plan, the plan was to get laid and get back with Bellamy to do their fucking job.  
„I wanted to go with you!“ He shouted and Clarke heart stopped. Bellamy felt his eyes widened but Clarke‘s were faster. She looked shocked. She collected herself and clenched her teeth. Collecting herself probably. But it was there, for a fraction of a second he saw through her eyes.   
„Then you should ask me first!“   
  
Clarke felt so angry until she didn‘t. Until Bellamy caged her in his arms. Her back hitting the wall. His lips on hers and it was like the world stopped, or maybe… started running again, finally. It felt satisfying, passionate, calm, blossoming. Her senses were overwhelmed. Her fingers in his hair, tugging slowly. The kiss would be the definition of them, starting as a big fight, one pushing the other. Fighting to win. Fast and unforgiving. Until they started to find their pace. Until their tongs danced together in union. In a sync. Still as hot and headed as before but now together.   
  
Bellamy didn‘t know what he was doing before he did it. It was like some greater strength was pushing him. He captured her mouth with his. His hands on her waist, pulling her flesh to flesh. He felt her hand tugging his hair, as he knew she would. He groaned into her mouth.  
  
They parted after a long time, coming to senses. Almost jumping from each other. Her eyes on him, pupils big as they could. Her lipstick smeared thanks to him and he felt a quick feel of joy, knowing he was the one to that. Until he realized, really realized what happened. This wasn‘t supposed to happen. Why did he crave more?   
  
As Clarke opened her mouth, her phone rang. She closed her mouth and reached for her phone, giving her a little escape. For now.  
  
„Raven? Is something wrong?“ Clarke asked to the phone, panic rising in her. This whole evening, Bellamy, the kiss and now this. Raven knew she was here, she wouldn‘t be calling unless it was emergency.  
„Fuck, Clarke… You...“Her voice was shaken, with sobs maybe.  
„Raven, calm down.“  
„Clarke, you.. shit...you gotta get in the lab...fuck, I'm so sorry. Get in, now!“ Clarke felt the air leave her lungs, what the actual fuck. Before she could respond the call was over.   
  
Clarke took off without a word to Bellamy, not even a glance. What was that, mom? Jasper? Kane? She needed to get out of here, fast.

Bellamy followed her right after, but with the long shock, he had he almost lost her. His car following the uber she called herself. What was that?  



End file.
